Just another Tanabata?
by Shirayuki Yukiko
Summary: As the dexholders prepare for another holiday, they are taken aback. Some of the dexholders have gotten broken hearts, and some have gotten in fights with each other. Now, how will they keep some kind of harmony? Oldrival, Special, MangaQuest, Commoner.
1. Chapter 1

Tanabata chapter 1: Colds

In Red´s world… 10:00, 31/6 -11

"Yellow, im tellin` ya im fine!" I said desperately to the phone hoping she would understand. I probably shouldn't have told her I had caught a cold. I should have known she would be wickedly worried.

"But Red seriously, I wanna help. Let me just bring you some soup or stew or something!" She exclaimed, and once again she sounded worried. I didn`t like to make her worried, it left a hurting knot in my soul.

"Red? Red? Are you listening to me? I`m really just trying to help, so please listen to me!" I snapped back from my thoughts and realized my mistake. Leaving someone hanging on the phone is not nice.

"I`m sorry Yellow, I was thinking about something… But you know what, if you really wanna help, just bring me some soup or something. That would be very nice." To tell the truth, I was kind of looking forward to her coming over. I hadn't seen her for a LONG time. Besides Yellow was a good cook.

"That`s great! Um… how about I make your beloved potato and leek soup? There`s no use denying you would love that." She said happily and I smiled for myself. Yellow was the kind, loving sort of person and she always did know how to make me feel better. Even do I didn't do it that often, spending time with Yellow was a blast. She would do anything to help anyone. She was the kind of person that wouldn`t mind spending her day helping old people.

"Sure Yellow that`d be great" I said with a fake smile in my voice. I mean sure I like Yellow, but it`s kind of hard feeling really happy when you had been struck by such a big cold. Besides, I was worried about my grandma.

"Listen Blue`s trying to call me, but I`ll see you soon about… shall we say 6 p.m? Bye Red" I let out a sigh as she hung up and dumped down on my bed again. While I was sick I preferred to lie down instead of sitting up. I picked up the picture of last tanabata, that was standing on my dresser. I smiled at the memory as sleep started crawling on me.

In Green´s world… 11:00, 31/6 -11

As my grumpiness took over, I smashed the refrigerator closed and let out a big sigh. Being sick without a decent breakfast was… not nice. I was not feeling god, because I had somehow managed to catch a cold in the middle of the summer. I mean how does someone succeed in catching a cold NOW? I picked up my phone that was laying silently in my pocket as and searched through my friends numbers. Yes, I know it sounds weird, but even I have friends. That`s right FRIENDS. Shall I spell it for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Know it, got it? Good. I looked around the numbers. I heard Red was sick as well, and Yellow was on her way to him. Don`t ask how I know that, I know everything. Anyways, I couldn't ask Gold, Crystal, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby or Emerald since traveling between two regions could be a lot of trouble. That leaves… Blue. Now, that would be trouble. Blue automatically meant trouble. I mean sure she can help when it`s really needed, but she not the best person to ask for a favor. But what has to be done has to be done. Going out now would make only my cold worse.

"_Hey."_ I stared at my own sms. I wasn't sure how she`d react to it. I mean sure, Blue and I had talked before. Just not casual talk like, "how was your day" it somehow seemed impossible for us. But now, I had to. Not that I didn`t want to talk to her it was just… yea, complicated.

"_Hello. Never thought you would text me. Is everything okay?" _She was right, I would normally never text ANYONE, and me texting her was even weirder.

"_I need you to do me a favor. Can you go grocery shopping for me? You see, I'm sick_." I was eagerly awaiting her response, since I was very nervous about her reaction. I was not the kind of person that would ask for favors.

"_Let me guess, there`s no one else who can do it, right? Fine then, I`ll do it. But it's gonna cost you, BIG TIME." _It didn`t matter, if it was going to cost me. I already knew asking Blue for a favor was practically suicide.

"_Thanks, buy what you think is a good breakfast. Bye." _I turned off my mobile and let out a sigh. Talking to Blue was not easy to me. I mean, for me talking to anyone would be considered hard. But for some reason talking to Blue was even harder.

I should probably take a shower before she comes do, I bet I stink. Blue was defiantly going to comment on that.

In Blue´s world… 13:00, 31/6

I walked proudly down the street with a smile on my face. I had carefully picked out groceries that were especially good for colds. I was, as usual, proud of what I had accomplished. I hoped Green would be happy to. I never managed to properly talk to him, even do I really wanted to. Whenever I was around him all things I said came out wrong and it always ends with him calling me a "pesky girl" and Silver glaring at him as if he wished Green was dead.

"Well, hello there. Ain`t seen you in a growlithe`s age girl! What`s eatin`ya?" I was surprised to hear a very old, very familiar voice coming from behind me. But I didn`t want to face the person until I had realized who it was. As I realized who the weird dialect belonged to, I faced the boy with a big acknowledging smile.

"Bill! Long time no see, how are you? And what are you doing here?" I asked politely and examined the boy from up and down and slowly realized he had grown much older. I was of course aware of the fact that he had aged like everyone else, I just found it hard to picture. I mean, for me he was still as young as when I was twelve, until now. He looked like he was in he`s twenty`s now, and I got to say I was kind of… shocked.

"I were`s dragged` heare` by mee wee see Daisy to go see old Oaky~ How bout littl` you?" As I heard his words my eyes widened. That`s right… I had forgotten that. I guess I should have seen it coming though. The two of them seemed to be the perfect match.

"Oh right, I heard you and Daisy are engaged! Congratulations! So… tell me, when`s the big day, huh?" I said excited about it all. Wait… what if I'm not invited? What will I do?

"I´ll tell ya, if you promis´ ya wont tell Daisy I tha´ word came from me. It's on chritsma´ we tink´" He put his head on the side to show he was thinking. He almost made me giggle. But as I realized I was carrying two BIG bags in my hands I was shocked.

"Oh my god, Bill! I forgot! I have to go!" I screamed in my hurry as I began running towards the house. My feet slammed softly against the ground, but it did not ease my worry.

"Well, don´t let it eat all of ya´!" He said screaming from behind, as if he had just recovered from surprise. I felt kind of bad just leaving him there but what else could I do?

I looked at the mailbox. This was his door alright. For once, I actually found myself in a situation where I did not know what to do. As I thought about this, I felt terrified. Panic started grabbing me and pulling me closer. I didn`t know why, but whenever I tried to talk to him I was kidnapped by a big worry that would make everything much harder.

My hand shucked as I reached for the doorbell. I gathered my courage and softly pressed the little button. I let out a sight as I heard the modest "pling" at the other end of the door. It was too late to turn back now. Besides, run away wouldn´t exactly help our relation. I mean like, nice to run away with a sick person's breakfast. I drew a deep breath as the door opened.

"Oh it´s you, come in… I guess." He said coldhearted as if the fact that I came didn´t matter. His attitude hurt my feelings, and whenever someone hurt my feelings, I became what he would call "a pesky girl". I mean that´s it? Is that his way of greeting someone who just bought him breakfast?

"And that´s your greeting? Why, ain´t that nice. Here, I bought your stupid food, happy?" I screamed at him, obviously hurt from the inside, as I let go of the food bags that slammed in the ground and made a loud, crafty noise. Why did he have to be such a jerk? I can´t believe I actually tried to help him, I can´t believe I actually tried to be nice.

"You're loud. Stop hurting my ears." He looked at me as if I was just a pain in the neck. As if he wouldn´t mind if something happened to me, and wouldn´t care if I died. Anger and sorrow took over, and my eyes widened. I didn´t care how sick he was, and I didn´t care if he needed hospitality.

I slapped him. I slapped him hard. His head flapped to the right and he looked really shocked. I´m guessing nobody ever slapped him before. About time someone did.

Hurt as I was, stared down at the floor and tried to not let the tears in my eyes fall down. As I realized I had to do something, I wanted to leave the place. I ran, as fast as my legs could take me. I rushed quickly and lightly down the stairs. I wanted to go back and apologize, but I was to hurt to realize that I might have done something wrong.

"What did she buy food for 100 dollars for? It´s not like I can eat all that." I heard him state the fact, as I grew more anger and sorrow inside my heart. I had figured we could eat together. I mean sure I knew we couldn´t eat all that, I just… wanted to be on the safe side. Besides, I had figured he and with his fat wallet could pay for it.

I slammed the gate open, and as I collapsed on the street and sighted as tears started run down my cheeks again, gave a thought about what had happened. Green was a jerk, that´s all. I soon realized that I could see myself in the gates big glasses. I whipped the tears of my eyes as I was shocked about the thought that popped up in my brain. But the thought was right, so I picked up my phone.

_15 missed calls from green._ I ignored the mobiles message, and took up the contacts selection. I knew I was making the right decision, so I tapped the "call" button. I hoped he would answer, but I would hate to make him worried, so I cleared my throat. I was beginning to think he wouldn´t answer.

"Hello." I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his voice. It was great to talk to him again. I realized I had to reply before he thought something was wrong.

"Silver! How are you?" I said happily.

In Yellow´s world… 18:00, 31/6 -11

My hand shucked as I reached for the doorbell. I gathered my courage and softly pressed the little button. I let out a sight as I heard the modest "pling" at the other side of the door. It was too late to turn back now, and besides I didn´t want to.

"Yellow! You're just in time! My stomach is totally empty!" I giggled at his comment as I entered his small but cozy hallway. I invited myself into the kitchen with a growing nervous feeling in my tummy. I rubbed it softly in worry, I was hungry as well and I just hoped he wouldn´t notice that. I looked over at him, and our eyes met. I was blushing big time and that's why I, fast as I was, turned my head to the right in order to calm down.

"So… you want potato and leek soup?" I asked as I putted my hands on my hips and gave him a big comforting smile. He looked at me with a troubled look, or maybe a worried one. What was wrong? He didn´t want potato and leek soup? No I knew that wasn´t it, what his look said was much so much more; it was in a distant place but yet placed on me.

"Yellow…" I winced at his sudden words and directed my concentration out of my own thoughts. He was trying to talk to me and I didn´t wouldn´t want to miss a word he would say.

"Ye… Yes, what is it Red?" I managed to press out of my lips before they became numb or something. I was worried about him again by now. He looked straight into my eyes, right into my soul.

"Is something wrong? You look like you're about to faint, yet you're as red as a tomato." Oh, I'm red alright. Red with admiration, respect and… love? No that can´t be possible. I was not in love with anyone. I was NOT in love with Red. Where friends, that´s all… right?

"NO I´M FINE! How are you?" I realized I had in panic screamed at him, so I gave him a big smile to show I was fine. He gave me a little smirk back, but I knew he wasn't really happy. The smile he had gave me was ALL fake, he might fool anyone but not me. NOBODY could fool me. He sighted deeply.

"Red, tell me what´s wrong. You know I would do anything to help you feel better. Come on, you know you can tell me. I promise I won´t tell Green." Our laughs echoed throughout the kitchen as we giggled at my little joke. Red and Green had been rivals for six years, and hated to show each other any kind of weakness.

But seriously, I was starting to get worried about Red. He was hiding something from me, and I was starting to get worried. Had Misty done anything that would make him this sad? Let me explain, Misty was… Red´s girlfriend. They started dating about two weeks ago, and sometimes he just seemed like she had just hurt his feelings. If Misty had made Red go THIS miserable, I swear to god I would have to talk to her. Red was my precious friend, and I would not let her hurt him.

"No, I´m fine" He answered as I placed myself in position in front of the little stove. I didn´t believe him, but if he would not tell me what was wrong then, perhaps I could do nothing but leave him alone. I opened the cupboard beside me and prayed he would keep his kettle's in there. I sighted in relief as I took out a big kettle made of rust free metal. I placed on the stove, while reaching for a cutting board. I took out a big leek and washed it under his water tap. I softly butted the leek on the cutting board and grabbed the big cattle again. I filled it with water as I heard Red sight as he looked down the table. I for once, I ignored him and started slicing up the leek. I was shocked with fear as I realized I was going to cry. I did not want to cry, not in front of Red, but the leek was burning my eyes and they were by now, turning sore. I glanced at him, just to see if he had noticed that a small tear had begun to run down my cheek. He gave me a concerned look, and I was starting to regret looking over at him. He opened his mouth, as if he had something to say, but then he shut it closed again. Then after a few seconds of wondering what to say, he opened his mouth again.

"I can do it for you. If it´s okay?" I smiled at his old, usual concern. He was going back to his usual self.

"No, Red. I decided to do this for you, and that means I´m going to do it. ALL. I want to help you besides, sick people don´t get to cook." I smiled at him and the fact that I was actually able to speak with newly found courage. Then, I turned my head back to the stove as I started peeling the potatoes. I didn´t want to see his face right now, I didn´t want to know if he thought I was psycho. I just wanted to see his smile when we would sit together and sip on his favorite soup.

"So… No hat today, huh?" I jerked at his question, but got even more scared when my own questions stroke me. Why did I not have my straw hat? Is it because I wanted to show Red a little more feminine side of me?

"I… I guess not." I said nervously as my face was getting warmer, and warmer. I wasn´t sure where he wanted to go with this "no hat?" thing…

"It´s nice, you should go without it more often." He smiled at me, and my face was probably, as red as a tomato by now. I stirred around in the soup and tried even harder to not to look at him, as I was far too afraid that I would fall for him if I did. I did not want to fall for anyone; let´s say love was not my cup of tea.

"Thank you" I said with a big smile directed straight to his eyes. I needed to be brave now. I was having the feeling that he was just playing with me, and it did not feel good. "NO" I told myself slowly. Red was a kind and warmhearted person, and he would never play with anyone´s heart.

I took the big kettle from the stove, and I actually succeeded in remembering to turn of the stove, which must be the first time in my life. Then I walked over at the table and dumped the kettle on the flat board of tree as the soup was waving around softly. Then, I went over to another of his cupboards and took out to bowls, which I then placed on the table as I went to pick out two spoons, and I then finally settled down on a chair next to him.

"It´s good... It´s always good." He said and smiled a big acknowledging smile. I blushed as I saw him stare inside my eyes. He made me feel like nobody ever had, I wanted to drill myself as close to his chest as I could, and then stay with my head on his chest forever.

Suddenly his pokégear started ringing. I wished it would just shut up. I did not want it to ring now, since I just wanted to have a sweet, modest conversation with Red. I wished so much he would just hang up, especially after overhearing who he was about to talk to instead of me.

"Hello. This is Red speaking." I let out a silent sight and began poking around in my soup. I lifted the spoon to my mouth and pretended to not care that he was talking to someone else while softly drinking up the soup that was left in the spoon. I gave him a sad look; I could at least hint him that he made me sad.

"Misty! I have mist you." They giggled at his little word joke, and I wished he would EVER draw a word joke with my name. He looked truly happy and I glanced down at my feet, trying to forget the black hole of empty feelings in my soul that gently, but rashly tried to swallow me whole. I was still hoping that he would just hang up and start talking to me instead, but that seemed to be just a desperate scream for hope.

"Oh, no, no, no! You don´t have to come. It´s okay, because Yellow´s here to help me." A glint of hope began to grow inside of me. Perhaps, he did not want Misty to come. Perhaps he wanted to spend time with me, but I was not sure, because he had not touched the soup after beginning his conversation with Misty.

"Oh, Misty. Stop being so paranoid, I´m not going to dump you." I jerked at his sudden confession as I dropped my spoon with a "splash" and the soup splashed all over my shirt. I frowned as I saw the beige spots all over me.

"Misty, I have to go. I´ll see you sometime. Bye." I looked up at Red in surprise as I tried to rub away one of the spots. He stood up and walked to the stairs at the other end of the room. I watched him carefully as he climbed the stairs and after awhile of silent treatment, came down again. I stood up to ask if everything was alright, but I could not help but to let my glaze fall on a white t-shirt in his right hand. He threw the white piece of fabric over to me and I took it from the air with a sweeping movement.

"There. It´s probably too big for you, but that´s at least to small for me" I did not expect this to happen, and I was quite shocked that it did. Even in shock I was truly grateful. Red was, after all a very kind person.

"Tha-Thank you!" I walked up to his room and closed the door shut. Then I let out a soft sight, as I started taking of my shirt, which I wished I could call spotless. Reaching for the white shirt, I slowly began to realize what Red had said. He had told me straight into my face. HE WOULD NOT DUMP MISTY FOR ME. In this situation, I did not have the confidence to cry. I could NOT cry knowing I would have to go down to Red again. No, instead of wasting the little courage I had left, I took a deep breath and began climbing down the stairs.

"Hey, Yellow. Take your soup to the living room. Let´s watch a movie!" I could hear his voice loud and clear, so I took my bowl from the table and began walking into the living room. I sat down in the couch next to Red and I could swear I could die of shock when he pulled me closer to him. Red was pretty strong so he only needed to use his right arm. At first I was petrified with fear but after a minute or two, I rested my head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm booooooooooooored!

Hello everybody. I noticed that I had not wrote this in the last chapter (PLEASE don´t sue me.) but I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON SPECIAL/ADVENTURES. AND I DO NOT OWN ANY LYRICS TO SONGS SUNG IN THIS CHAPTER. THE SONGS ARE CALLED: "Firefies", "beautiful goodbye", "Big girls don't cry", and "Will you be there?". I CREDIT THE SINGERS AND PRUDUCERS/SONGWRITERS FOR THEM ALL, I DO NOT OWN THEM. There, happy? I highly suggest, that you listen to the songs while you read this chapter. I listened to them as I wrote this chapter. It was very nice, sitting here beside the window, looking out on the yard. (I'm in my summerhouse) Anyways; as you probably noticed, Red was a little… weird in the last chapter. I´ll try to fix that, but in this fanfic Red might be a little more confident and slightly… mean. You´ll have to live with that. ;P Anyways, thanks for reading, I love you! A/N: I am for, Oldrivalshipping, Specialshipping, Franticsshipping, Mangaquestshipping and Commonershipping. You will notice that in the fanfic. I have nothing against preciousmetalshipping, it's just that to me it just seems like Silver thinks Gold is annoying. But sure, they would be cute together. ;)

Tanabata chapter 2: "I'm bored."

In Gold's world… 13:00, 1/7-11

The wind brought the sweet scent of Gracidea flowers, so I enjoyed it as much as I could before it flew away. I decided to search for the source of the beautiful scent, and started running towards the wind. The wind showed me the way, and the field of modest, sweet pink flowers greeted me welcome. A smile spread through my face as I searched for a place to sit down. In the middle of the field was a little tree, and it appeared to me as the best place to slack off on. Usually, I would not like to slack off. No, I would rather play pool, skateboard around somewhere, maybe skate over to see what Crystal was up to, or surf in the majestic blue sea. Problem was, I was feeling sleepy today. Being sleepy was booooring, but today I would have to just relax.

As I didn´t want to hurt or step on the flowers, I would have to take of my shoes. While actually taking of my shoes, I decided to take of my socks as well. Feeling the soft welcoming grass under my feet would be a true pleasure to me.

Unwilling to hurt the flowers, I tripped over to the tree on my toes. It's true, the fact that I could walk on my toes was a secret that I had not told anyone. If for nothing else, then because I looked hilarious while walking on my little toes.

Sitting down under the tree, I decided to call and see if Crystal wanted to hang out. I had called Silver, but he had rejected me with the argument that spending an evening with me was more than enough for one day. Why did he always have to be so stingy? I mean what had I done wrong to him? Dude… he needed to ease up. Okay, so maybe I shouldn´t have followed him for like, a year. So what? I thought he looked interesting, so I tagged along. Besides Explotaro; my typhlosoin looked quite mad. I had to help him you know, and he had to help me. It was written in the stars.

"Hey, Crystal. Wanna hang out?" Hoping she would say yes, but somewhere afraid that she would; I bit my lip. A second after, shaking my head I realized that I was not the nervous kind of guy. I would have to take it easy. The Gold everybody knew was a cool, confident guy who would NOT get nervous.

"I´m sorry Gold… I cannot. I really want to but, I have to help professor Oak with the preparations. Oh, professor be careful!" CRASH! I could imagine there was a LOT of broken glass scattered around there feet. The thought of her feet that would bleed all over and that she would have to pick out needle sized glass pieces with a pincher, terrified me.

"You want help with that? I could bring some slippers for you." While talking to her, I strained to remain the relaxed voice I usually have. I didn´t want to worry her. I just wanted to be useful, I just wanted to help. I could hear her sight. Oh-oh, this can´t be a good one. I did not want her to yell at me that much, since I actually liked her.

Crystal had the most beautiful light indigo eyes. That fitted perfectly with her pitch black hair that was raised upwards in the most amazing way, which always made me wonder how she could do that. How could she but her hair in the weirdest ways, and still be so beautiful? And her personality was just… flawless. She was smart, kind and never ever egoistic. I mean, Crystal works for free at a home for abandoned children. She helps them, and plays with them, and feed them. It´s like she never lived for herself. But that´s what I love about her. Her love for all the earth´s creatures. How she can look up at the stars and with so much love say that there beautiful. How she can keep a contagious smile on her face, so that I and even Silver might smile along. She was the most amazing person I had ever met.

"No Gold, you should take a break today like every other day. Besides, I don´t think you would be such a big help. We will be fine." Her worked up voice made me smile. The words that came from her were cruel, but it would still make me happy. It was the original gag, I say_; "ease up, super serious_ _gal"_ and she usually says; _"you´re good for nothing Gold"._

"Ease up, Super Serious Gal! I´m sure you´ll manage!" I was hoping for the usual reaction. Yes, needing the laugh I was used to get, the entire me was waiting for her answer. Feeling that I had to do something, I hoped she would at least give me some kind of mission.

"Don´t call me that." I rolled my eyes. What? Super serious gal? She STILL isn´t fine with it? It didn´t matter do, because I would still call her that. It was a replica or rather; a reminder of when we first meet.

"Whatever…" I sighted as if to show her that she was overreacting. Her reaction was always priceless, I would watch it a thousand time´s if I could. I needed something to do. God, what would I not do if I had a recorder that had her face and voice so I could listen to it over and over… I know, I´m a psycho. You don´t need to tell me, I knew the second I was born.

"I know that voice. You´re bored, am I right? There´s actually something you can do for me." NOW, I was listening. She had a mission for me? Oh please, just give me anything. ANYTHING I CAN DO! I´d do anything to get rid of the boring feeling I had inside.

"Skate over to Goldenrod for me please, Gold?" Yes, an excuse to skate in the national park! The people there were already mad at me for always skating around there. Oh well, this time I had an excuse; I WAS ON A MISSION.

"Sure, whatever. Hey, you think I have time to stay for ice-cream?" Oh-my-god, that´s gotta be like the best idea today. Of course, I always have the best idea´s so… I rule. I mean, of course I did. Anyone born in the "house of Pokémon" was destined to be as awesome as I was.

"Good. She lives in the house next to the pokécenter. I think you have seen her before. I want you to invite her to the party. I believe you will find her quite interesting, and remember…" Why did she stop like that? Who was I looking for? Is it one of Crystal´s friends?

"Yea, what is it?"

"Remember who you´re looking for; you are looking for Nicole. Nicole Aurora Winter."


	3. Chapter 3: Chatting

Tanabata chapter 3: Chatting

In Silver's world… 16:00, 1/7-11

As I sat down in my brown slightly old, broken couch, I released a sigh. Taking my computer from the table in front of me and placing it in my lap, I decided to enter the chat early. There was someone I had to talk to, even do I did not want to. The simple fact that I was doing it for HER helped my knot from inside to slowly make an attempt to disappear. However it did manage to fail at the attempt. I was of course aware of that she would not like what I was about to do. I just had to cling to the hope that she would never notice.

Just as I predicted, Green was as always online ten minutes to early. Trust me I had noted when people usually logged in. Ruby was always five minutes to late, because he usually dressed up his Pokémon just before logging in. Sapphire, was always ten minutes to late, that obviously because she had been taking her usual nap under the big tree in her backyard. Gold was, annoying as he was, always TWENTY minutes to late. Do not ask why, because that, I did not know and actually did not care about at all.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Green.

Professor Green: What is it Silver? I'm busy.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Leave Blue alone.

Professor Green: You logged in early just to tell me THAT? I'm questioning your sanity.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: I am serious. Back off.

Professor Green: What did she tell you? I did not mean to hurt her.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Nothing. I have intuition. I heard it in her voice.

Professor Green: I didn´t do anything.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Yeah, sure. -_-

Professor Green: It's true…

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Just leave her alone.

I RULE!: Really? YOU'RE fighting over a GIRL?

Professor Green: Get lost, Gold.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Leave. NOW.

I RULE!: Geez, are somebody's stingy today…

Clear Water: Now, what are we talking about? J

Professor Green: Blue I…

Clear Water: Get lost, Green.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: "Get lost", where have I heard that before?

Clear Water: Buzz of, Silver.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: …Sorry.

I RULE!: This is interesting. Having trouble picking a lover, Blue? You know I'm always available. ;)

Clear Water: Thanks… but no thanks…

Isn't there something left to capture?: Gold, looking into others business is not nice.

I RULE!: Oh, come on Crystal. We all know you looked through the whole conversation just now.

Isn´t there something left to capture?: … I am not going to comment on that.

Clear Water: He's right…

Isn't there something left to capture?: Okay, fine I admit it. HAPPY NOW!

I RULE!: Yep.

Trainer _ from _ Pallet _Town: Hello everybody. How are you doing?

Professor Green: Hello Red.

I RULE!: I'm BOOOOORED.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Gold…

I RULE!: Yea?

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Nobody cares.

Clear Water: Hey Red, I heard you hanged out with Yellow yesterday? I HOPE you didn´t do her wrong?

Trainer from Pallet Town: What, I didn't do anything?

Professor Green: Where have I heard that before?

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: I am going to glare at you the next time we meet.

Professor Green: I'll look forward to it? -_-

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Don't.

Isn´t there something left to capture?: I am going to go now. See you later Gold, Silver?

I RULE!: You bet. Free barbeque!

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: Sadly.

"Isn't there something left to capture?" logged out.

I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU: I will take my leave as well.

"I_DO_NOT_WANT_TO_TALK_TO_YOU" logged out.

I putted my computer back on the table again. Happy as I was for logging out in just the right second, before Ruby and Sapphire would start spamming the chat saying such words like; "prissy" and "monkey". I felt myself getting more and more tired, as I noted to myself to take a shower before leaving. Not because I wanted to, but because it was important to take care of your hygiene. At least that's what Blue told me when we escaped. The Mask of Ice had never given us the chance to shower, which was pretty disgusting. At least Blue and I were kid's back then. I could not help but wonder how the masked children that where in there teen's managed. I suppose they smelled pretty bad. Even now I could never understand how they could have chosen to join him. He was purely evil, that was something me and Blue had realized the second we met him. He enslaved us and forced us to work for him. Us course, we always planned to escape and once we did, we would have to get used to the outside world. Blue, who at least remembered a little, had an easier time getting used to it all, in return she got a terrible phobia of birds. However I had to get ready, I was just going to take quick eye blunder.


	4. Chapter 4: Karaoke

Tanabata chapter 4: Karaoke

In Silver's world… again, 18:00 1/7-11

Enjoying my last seconds alone for the evening, I wondered why I had come here in the first place. Was it because I actually had started to enjoy being with my "friends"? Of course, I should have known that he had to ruin my moment of loneliness. He had been annoying from the start, and he still was.

"Hey, Silver! What's up? Nervous for meting Chris once we get in?" He smirked at me, and I sigh to myself. Gold was a hopeless person which seemed like he enjoyed all moments in his life… by flirting with girls. Something that had never been interesting to me, simply because it had never struck my mind to do such an absurd thing. Gold's acts could make someone believe he had never cried in his life. Even I did not understand how he could be so happy, had he never cried in his whole life? Did he not know what true sorrow was? At least I knew what sorrow was. The mask of ice had given it to me, and thus, given it to Blue as well. Which should not be possible because of or young age, but I guess he was an expert on those kinds of things.

"No." My answer was as always, simple. Talking was not something I enjoyed. Even do I was sure about the fact that I would have to talk more than usually this evening. That did not make me happier, but at least tonight I had sadly enough, promised myself to try and be more social. However it would not be easy.

"Oh, sure you're not! I totally believe you… NOT!" It didn't matter, because already aware of that he was just joking, I sigh at him like I usually do. When did I start using that word? That stupid word makes me want to puke. I had promised myself to never settle down somewhere, to never take something or someone for given, still I had started using that calming, disgusting word; "usually". It was a bad habit, and I will try to get rid of it. Rather than thinking about past events and stinking words, I had also promised to live in the so called "present". So I opened the gate and of course, I did not bother holding it up for Gold who pulled it out of the way himself and followed slightly behind me. Ignoring him, I walked towards Crystal and professor Oak, who were standing beside a big barbeque grill with concerned looks. If where talking about their luck, I am guessing they burned the meat. I was about to open my mouth and ask what was wrong, but Gold was of course, faster.

"Hey super serious Gal, old man! What's up?" Rolling my eyes at his stupidity, I realized what they had done wrong. It was a beginner's mistake, but I could still imagine it as something they would do. Crystal was spending the most of her time capturing Pokémon and working for professor Oak, they both were very busy. That is why I do not think they spend that much time in the kitchen.

"Gold… We burned the meat…" The gray haired old man said the words slowly as if he was afraid it would come back to bite his head off. Raising my eyebrows because of the fact that he seemed so shocked I realized that I had never seen the professor like this. He looked truly shocked, and I realized that he had about 25 mouths to fill with ruined meat. It was about now Crystal would usually come up with something. NO! I had to stop even thinking usually. It is a disgusting word, and it should not exist in the first place.

_What are you afraid of? Are you not just afraid of getting close to someone? Admit that this has nothing to do with the Mask of Ice, admit that you are just afraid of love._

That is not true. I was not afraid of love. I was not afraid of anything. I was so much stronger now, so much braver. Nothing scared me anymore, I had dealt with the Mask of Ice and found and accepted my father. There was nothing left to do, that's why I and my Pokémon kept on training. We did not know what else to do. It was nothing we could choose, we had all turned out this way. We were born to wander, and we could never settle down.

_But now you have settled down, have you not? Accept it, Silver. You are just like everyone else now. You left your past behind. You are getting used to things and people around you._ _You take things for given now. You are just like everybody else, Silver. So is Blue. Get used to it, take things for given. It is easier that way._

"Gold, you know I never ask you for favors right? So, can I ask you to go buy new meat? We will pay for the food so… please?"

Glancing over at Gold, I saw true surprise in his face. It is true, Crystal had never dared to entrust Gold with a FAVOR before. Though, it did not surprise me. There was not much that surprised me. Not anymore, possibly if a murderer jumped out from the bushes beside me. But that would never happen. That was a HUGE jinx, but I do not believe in those. Jinxes are for scared and paranoid people.

"Sure, super serious gal! Leave it to me! Just hand the money over, and I'll be back in like five min!" Gold is loud. Gold is annoying. Gold is stupid. Gold is disrespectful. Gold is arrogant. Gold is rude. Gold is uninformed. Gold is empty-headed. Gold is… Gold. As I watched him run away I decided to try and be his friend. What other choice did I have from the beginning? He was following me, and in the end he saw me as a friend, that was my lucky day. NOT. I am guessing he is my friend as well. Not that I would ever admit that. Whoever is reading this did not read what I just thought, ARE WE CLEAR! You do not remember any of this. That is all.

"That is rare." Stating my earlier thoughts out loud and directing them towards Crystal I looked at her while frowning. It was truly rare that she had not asked me. Do not get me wrong, because for once I was glad that I had not been forced to do the work, and because for once I had the chance to look at the people and environment around me. The chance to take it easy and relax suddenly appeared as good to me. That was a part of me I had never discovered. Not sure I was especially fond of it I waited for Crystal to respond.

"What's rare?" She said while we walked over to the picnic tables, which I noticed were made of wood. In front of the tables, there was a big stage that surprisingly enough had a karaoke machine. Not that I cared, because I was NOT going to sing karaoke. Karaoke was something I hoped I would never do. I prayed to Arceus that I will hopefully never have to sing karaoke.

"You are asking Gold for a favor. That is rare." When I explained it to her, she looked quite shocked, like she had given no thought to the matter. It did not surprise me though, Crystal was always busy. I think Gold was the only one among us that knew the meaning of the word; relax. Thinking of Gold, I looked behind me to see if he was coming back soon. However I got no sight of my "friend".

"Oh, hm I suppose. You can wait over there. The first three songs will be sung by a friend, because she said she REALLY wanted too, but when she is finished the karaoke will be open to anyone. I gotta go Silver. See you around?" She sounded very stressed, so I decided to leave her alone. Sometimes I thought Crystal took on to much job to be able to relax. There has even been times when I told her to not take on a job, since she would get completely worn out.

"Yeah, sure." I sat down at the picnic table she had pointed out for me and started to think about who this friend of hers might be. In fact I was quite curious, and wonder when Gold will be back?

_"You would not believe your eyes~_

_If ten thousand fireflies~_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep~. " _

I wished fireflies would ever come and light up my world, but of course they would have to light up hers. Her voice made me have to stare at her, and I was of course aware of that it was rude but somehow I could not take my eyes of her. I could not take my eyes of her brown hair, that was in two ponytails on each side of her head. The ponytails were tied in a pair of red ribbons, and her mouth formed a smile. I could not take my eyes of her blue eyes, which I could see from over here. I could not take my eyes of her contagious smile and how happy she seemed to be. She was wearing a red, white and black checkered shirt, a short black skirt and a pair of white tights. The outfit fit her perfectly, just like her voice.

_"Cause they'd fill the open air~_

_And leave teardrops everywhere~_

_You'd think me rude~_

_But I would just stand and stare~."_

That is what I did now, but sometimes people can be rude and just stand and stare.

"Dude, Silver what's up with you? YOU are staring at a girl. YOU where fighting over a girl. Are you sick?" He giggled slightly and sat down beside me. Finally succeeding in tearing my eyes of her, I faced Gold. He smirked as if he was really happy that he had caught me off guard.

_"I'd like to make myself believe~_

_That planet earth turns slowly~_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep~_

_Cause everything is never as it seems~."_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems'_

"Who is THAT?" I asked because, for once I really wanted to know, even though I was slightly worried that this was an opportunity for him to make fun of me. He smirked at me, but luckily he did not mock me. That must be a first.

"Well, whatcha wanna know?" He is asking me THAT question? How am I supposed to answer that? He knew I could not answer, not HONESTLY. That is why he gave me the question. He was, sadly not as stupid as he looked, however he was quite stupid.

"I do not know for sure. Something I guess" Hoping he would not realize what I really wanted, I looked at him while he smirked and seemed quite satisfied with the answer. I did not want to know what he was planning, but I figured it was not good. Whatever his new as he would probably think of as brilliant, plan was he would not get it through. I would not let him; with all my power I would stop him from doing that.

"You mean EVERYTHING?" Damn it! He saw right through. I had hoped that he would not. I had hoped that he would just tell me her name, and the rest I could discover myself. Apparently he would not go with my plan like always, and instead go with his own plan. Just like he… USAULLY does.

"… Yes." He smirked and as always he seemed very, very, VERY satisfied. I hated that look. It made me regret that I had asked him. Of all people I asked him. Where had my sense of smartness gone, it disappeared for one minute and I would have to pay for that.

"Oohh… I would not go for her if I were you. She's a heartbreaker, and you've never been in love before. Oh well, her name's Nicole. Rumors said she just got turned down, so you got a little shot, but the boy who turned her down has a long and weird relation to her. Our parents hanged out when we were small so I know her, but she's Crys's childhood friend." Nicole. Her name is Nicole. She is a heartbreaker? She sure does not look like one. Of course… '_everything is never as it seems'. _What does that even mean? That she is a heartbreaker or that the rumors are false? Her song was beginning to end, and she sung the last part of the song with sadness in her voice.

_"I'd like to make myself believe~_

_That planet earth turns slowly~_

_I'ts hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep~_

_Because my dreams are bursting out the seams."_

When she was done everybody, even I applauded and she said "thank you" and leaved the stage. Gulping as I saw she was headed this way, I tried to not look at her so she would not notice us. However, Gold did NOT. Instead as probably planned, he stood up and started waving at her to come this way. WHY! For once, could he not try to be nice? Now I remembered why I would never commit to being his friend.

"Niiiicole! Come here, come here!" God did I hate Gold right now. He just had to make everything worse. Of course, Gold always did everything worse. He just loved to put his nose into others business, but I guess it is a part of who he is. I would have to deal with that, even though I wished he would just stop. It would make the world so much easier, but since when is the world easy? Not under my life time.

She waved at us and signed that she was just going to talk to Crystal first. They talked for a while, and Crystal gave her two big bowls of Pokémon food. Then she started to walk towards us and I made a try in vain to start walking past her, but of course Gold grabbed my arm and pulled me back. When she had come so close that I no longer had a chance to escape I calmed down. When she was standing just in front of us she stopped and gave us a big warming smile.

"Hello Gold, and you are?" She looked at me with her smiling, curios eyes. I would have to answer her, but I was unsure of what to say. If I plainly said only my name like I usually do, then perhaps she would think I am rude, but if I did not and answered properly, then Gold would mock me out loud. Either way she would know that I am not a talker. Professor Oak should have given that title to Gold; "Gold: The talker" or perhaps "Gold: The stalker". (A/N: I credit "gold the stalker" to someone I usually just call Gold. Greetings to you, if you are reading this. J)

"Silver" Instead of being mocked, I choose to be rude. Gold looked satisfied with her bet down look.

"Oh. Oh well, do you mind if I sit down?" She soon smiled again, and I felt slightly guilty and signed to her that she was welcome. What else could I have done? Say "no" to her? I am not even sure that I would want to do that, perhaps she appeared as quite interesting to me. Wanting to know more about her, I remembered the bowls of Pokémon food.

"Do you mind if I let my Pokémon at on the table? I know that it is rude but, I think Pokémon should eat at the table just like we do." Looking nervous she stared at us, waiting for our response. I looked at Gold and he looked at me. We had for once, shared opinions. We both thought that Pokémon had exactly the same rights as humans. All living creatures from ditto's to tyranitar's had the same rights.

"Yeah, sure." Gold shrugged and sat down beside me and as Nicole sat down in front of him. She placed the bowls out on the table and the little adorable eevee that had been sitting on her shoulder jumped down and placed itself on the table. The two of them were the perfect match; they were both really cute and still seemed to have some attitude. She then took out seven pokéballs from her pocket and released the pokémons inside. Now I knew just what Pokémons she adores. I should have seen it coming.

"Does the Umbreon and the Espeon not get along? They seem quite mad at each other." The two eeveelutions glared at each other. They both ate from separate bowls while looking at each other as if afraid that one would steal the others food. Nicole looked bothered as she glanced at her beloved Pokémon. I thought that perhaps she really wished that they would get along but did not find it possible anymore. She sighed as she started to explain to me.

"Yes, I have really tried to make them get along, but apparently they refuse to. This is quite inconvenient, since I see them as my own family and would like it if they got along. She patted their heads and they both gave her satisfied looks, however they soon glared at each other again.

As a Flareon started walking towards her and she gave it a warm loving look and patted her while taking out a treat from her pocket. She gave it to the Flareon and it was obvious that the two of them had a special kind of bonding, something that had probably brought them together since they where kids. Of course, she seemed to have a very strong bond to all of the eeveelutions, but somehow her relation to the Flareon seemed different, MUCH stronger. They had a bond of unspoken respect and trust.

"You're really attached to that Flareon, aren't you?" Gold spoke as if he could read my thoughts. It was not really a question, more like a exclaiming but it still demanded an answer. She looked at Gold and me first with a surprised look then, with a warm understanding look.

"Yes, Flare was my first ever Pokémon. She and Jolt are proud parents to the rest of them." Assuming that "Jolt" was the Jolteon, I soon realized that she had breaded the others. When I glanced over through her Pokémon I realized something. Their behavior made me curios, and I picked up my pokédex. I was right, four of them where female and that is VERY rare. When I looked again I realized something even rarer.

"Are the Leafeon and Glaceon shiny?" She looked surprised at my question, but not offended. Then she gave me a warming smile. As if nothing could make her stop smiling. I did not believe that, nobody can be THAT happy. It could not be possible, and if it was then I wish I would be as happy as she was.

"You have a sharp eye there, Silver! They are both shiny and female, plus they are twins, and hatched at the same time. Isn't that right Gold?" She looked at Gold for confirmation, and I gave him a skeptical look. I could not believe that something that was hatched when HE was there would be somehow successful, but her Pokémon seemed perfectly fine so I would have to trust him.

"I hatched them for her. It was no big deal really." He shrugged as if it was really no big deal. Perhaps it was not, perhaps it was. I could anyways tell that he had made her a favor, and that she was truly grateful.

"That was some good singing ya did there." She blushed slightly at his compliment, but I saw through it. He had a plan, AGAIN. When will he ever stop? He should leave people's lives alone, because sometimes he just made them worse. I made an attempt in vain to change subject before he went through with ANOTHER evil plan.

"The Espeon and Umbreon remind me of Ruby and Sapphire." Since Nicole obviously did not know who Sapphire and Ruby were, she gave me a wondering look. Gold just smirked at me, and it was visible that he had seen through my attempt.

"Ya know who else is good at singing? Silver." NO. ANYTHING BUT THAT! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE MEANEST THING HE HAS EVER DONE TO ME.

"Really? Well then perhaps you want to sing with me?" Nicole had obviously taken the bait, and now she sent me a pleading look. Perhaps it was frightening to sing on a stage alone, but it did not change my answer. I WILL NOT SING, ASPECIALLY NOT IN PUBLIC. THAT IS FINAL.

"No." Nicole looked at me, and then exchanged a look with Gold. It was first when Nicole grabbed my wrist and started pulling me forward, while telling me it would be fun, that I realized that she was not as innocent as she looked. Then when I tried to get loose, Gold put his hands on my back and started pushing me forward. They wanted me to sing, but why? I realized my last source of hope and reached for Crystal. She gave me a concerned look back while giving me a faint hand-waving, as if saying that there was nothing she could do. Before I could wave back or even blink, I was standing on the stage in front of everyone else. Nicole tossed me a microphone and Gold had returned to our table and was waving at me with a big smile on his face. I glared at him. I swear that I will not talk to him for two hours, or maybe two WEEKS. There was a big screen on the inside of the stage, so that we could see what we were supposed to sing. Nicole asked me about song choice, but I simply ignored her, since I would not sing anyways. The tune started playing and I recognized it as a song I used to listen to on the radio right after Blue and I had escaped from the Mask of Ice and she had left to the Kanto region. Even though it was a song that I could have sung without lyrics, there was still no way I was going to sing. I am not even sure that I ever had really sung before. Nicole opened her mouth when the screen showed that she was to sing first.

"_Hold me like the river Jordan~"_

_"And I will then say to thee~"_

_"You are my friend~"_

_"Carry me like you are my brother~"_

She looked at me in doubt; she hesitated one last time before she took my hand in hers. The whole scene was far too embarrassing for me to agree. So I snatched my hand back and looked at her in surprise, but still I managed to glare a STRONG glare at her. She quickly looked away with a red blush on her face. Feeling a little sorry for her, I remembered that all this was Gold and hers fault. So instead of singing my lines, I answered in the microphone.

"NO. I WILL NOT SING"

Together with anger and the creepy feeling that somebody was taping this I stood my ground. Some people looked shocked and said such things as "then why did he enter the stage?" and some OTHERS like GOLD just laughed their heads off. I cannot believe that I had agreed to spend my vacation with this guy. What was I thinking? Glazing over at Nicole, I saw that she was looking at me. She simply shrugged, and started singing again.

_"Weary, Tell me will you hold me?"_

My words came again and I was now not sure what to do. Her words had actually succeeded in making me feel pity for her. She had to stand alone on stage in front of everyone with a partner that refused to sing.

"When wrong, will you scold me?"

"When lost, will you find me?"

I whispered the words, but Nicole could still hear me. She smiled at me and Gold, Crystal and professor Oak were staring at me with widened eyes. Soon regretting the words, I faced the ground instead. This time I decided to raise my words, and be proud of that I had dared to do this kind of thing.

"But they told me,"

"A man should be faithful,"

"And walk when not able."

As a response to my so called "bravery" Nicole's strong, independent voice echoed throughout the picnic area.

_"And fight til' the end~"_

_"But I'm only human"_

Crystal appeared to be finished with her work, and went to sit in front of Gold. They exchanged looks and Gold blinked at Crystal, who quickly looked away to hide the huge blush on her face. Professor Oak was still working with the barbeque grill with a troubled look on his face. Gold noticed that, and rose from the bench and started walking over to him, offering him help.

"_Everyone's taking control of me,"_

"Seems that the world's got a role for me,"

_"I'm so confused will you show to me, you'll be there for me and…"_

"Care enough to bare me?"

Suddenly, it seemed that the karaoke machine decided to make Nicole my backstage singer. Great. Not. I had no choice but to hope that it would be over soon.

"Show me,"

_"When I get lonely~"_

"Show me, yeah."

"Yeah."

_"Carry me there~"_

"But I'm only human."

After that, the song went on and on AND ON. Sadly I had to sing a LOT of "yeah", until the song finally ended, and I had to sing the last sentence.

"Oh, I will be there~"

_"Yeah, I will be there~"_

Some people applauded, but most people just screamed "ditch the boy!". That was however, something good since I had longed for the second where I could leave the stage. Nicole seemed truly happy as she waved to the people watching her. This is absolutely not something that I would usually say, but I am happy that Blue is not here right now. Aldo, I cannot deny that she would LOVE to see this. She would probably sit together with Gold and laugh at me…

"Thank you! For letting me go that is." I said into the microphone, and quickly exited the stage. Hearing Nicole calling my name, however ignoring her desperate scream for me I realized that I had nowhere to go but back to my table. The crowd screamed at Nicole to sing again, and she agreed telling them it was the last song for tonight. Glaring at Gold, because he was obviously smirking under his hand, that he was cowering his amused smile at me, I heard Nicole make another announcement.

"I dedicate this song to someone I used to love. It is a beautiful but sad song that really touched my heart."

"Nicole… You said he didn't matter anymore. I thought you left it behind you… " Crystal seemed very upset and worried. She did not even seem aware of that she had exclaimed her thoughts out loud. Even though I was worried I could notice that Gold seemed even more worried. Still I could see that Gold was about to ask Crystal what was wrong, but I decided to leave them alone and so, I closed my eyes and listened to the full song Nicole had on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Big girls don't cry

I DO NOT OWN POKÉSPECIAL/POKÉMON ADVENTURES AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS "Big girls don't cry" or "Beautiful goodbye".

Hello, readers. At least I know there's one reader, hello to you ZXCVBNMEM. Was that the right name? I hope so… Anyways, for those of you who read this chap before I deleted it, should know that it was a little… weird. That is because somehow, chap 3 ended up in the beginning of this chap. In return, here is the RIGHT version. Please don't stop reading because of this mistake O_O This chapter is still with Silver, I know it's a lot of Silver but this chapter: Nicole as well. Another explain to another thing, is that in this chap someone named "flea" appears. It is a nickname and the real nickname is actually "the flea" but that did not work in the sentence. As Silver describes him, "the flea" is a guy, and his real name is Jacob. To understand it completely, you must know that the second Silver's POV ends Nicole's POV begins.

Tanabata chapter 5: Big girls don't cry

Still in Silver's world…

_"Na, na, na…~"_

_"The smell of your skin lingers~"_

_"On me now~"_

_"You're probably on your flight back to your hometown~"_

_"I need some shelter of my own protection, baby~"_

_"Need to be with myself in center clarity, be serenity~"_

_"I hope you know, I hope you know~" _

_"That that this has nothing to do with you~"_

_"It's personal"_

_"Myself and I, we got some straightening out to do~"_

_"And I'm gonna miss you~_

_"Like a child misses their blanket~"_

_"But I've gotta get a move on with my life~"_

_"It's time to be a big girl now~"_

_"And big girls don't cry~" _

"_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…"_

This song only appeared to me as stupid. Sure it is sad and beautiful, but everybody cries. Even though I did not like the song, it made me realize that Nicole's voice was about a hundred times sadder this time. By now, I could understand to a minimum what Crystal had been thinking about. She was not singing to us this time. She was only singing to whoever this GUY was. Unpredictable, but obviously there, I felt a growing grudge inside me. It was obvious that he had somewhere and sometime hurt her feelings. Whoever that guy was, I had no reason to like him.

_"The path that I'm walking I must go alone."_

_"I must take the baby steps til' I'm progrohome."_

_"Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?"_

_"And I foresee that dark ahead, if I stay."_

_"I hope you know, I hope you know,"_

_"That this has nothing to do with you."_

_"It's personal,"_

_"Myself and I, we got some straightening out to do."_

_ "And I'm gonna miss you"_

_"Like a child misses their blanket"_

_"But I've gotta get a move on with my life"_

_"It's time to be a big girl now"_

_"And big girls don't cry."_

That stupid line again. "big girls don't cry" yeah, sure they don't. Dream on, of course they do.

_"Like a little schoolmate in the schoolyard,"_

_"We'll play "jacks" and "uno cards"." _

_"I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine"_

_"Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to,"_

_"Cause I wanna hold yours to."_

_"We'll be playmates,"_

_"And lovers,"_

_"And share our secret worlds."_

_"But i'ts time for me to go home,"_

_"I'ts getting late, dark outside."_

_"I need to be with myself in center clarity, be serenity, yeah."_

_"I hope you know, I hope you know," _

_"That this has nothing to do with you."_

_"It's personal,"_

_"Myself and I, we got some straightening out to do."_

_"And I'm gonna miss you,"_

_"Like a child misses their blanket,"_

_"But I've gotta get a move on with my life."_

_"It's time to be a big girl now,"_

_"And big girl don't cry…"_

Not knowing what to do as Nicole excused herself and quickly exited the stage I simply watched her go. Her Flareon jumped off the table to follow her. The other Pokémon she owned seemed worried, but trusted that their mother and friend would handle it. The girl and her worried, fluffy canine were heading for the lake about 25 meters away from here. When I looked up at Gold he did not see that I had put my glaze at him. Instead he frowned and looked after her, until we both noticed that a boy three tables away rose and started heading for the lake as well. If Crystal was here she would have stopped him, unfortunately she was not, she was helping the professor again, and that is why Gold started pulling my arm against the lake.

"Stop." She seemed nice, but there is no way I would get myself involved in her "love business". Besides, the guy seemed to have that part covered. Something inside of me said that she did not want him to come. Could he not just leave her alone? Gold was however, quicker than the "guy" and he had already picked out a tree for us to hide behind. He dragged me towards the tree, as I noted that Gold is not usually THIS disrespectful. This time, it had nothing to do with snooping around for fun. He seemed even more serious than usually, and I remembered that even though they had probably not been together for a long time, they were still childhood friends. Gold was, indeed actually worried and so, I stopped struggling to get loose. For this time, he could have the win.

_"Feed up with my destiny"_

_"This place with no return"_

_"Think I'll take another day"_

_"To slowly watch and burn"_

_"It dosen't really matter how the time goes by" _

_"Cause I still remember you and I, and that "beautiful" goodbye"_

This whole situation was not something I was used to, but I was confident that we were not supposed to watch this. I glazed over at Gold who was looking at Nicole with a pained look. Gold had never been like this, but I do not think he was used to the situation either. Nicole seemed pained to, at least her voice wasn't that happy.

_"Night had made a mess of me"_

_"And confections kept me wrong"_

_"I don't really miss you"_

_"I just need to know"_

_"Do you ever think of you and I, and that "beautiful" goodbye?"_

Nicole was standing on a big rock, staring at the water as if wishing that it would take her sorrow away. Her Flareon glanced up at her with a worried look. The modest canine then made an attempt in vain to comfort her destined family member. She simply lay down on Nicole's naked foot in hope that her fluffy fur would comfort her. The human gave her Pokémon a faint smile, and then resumed staring at the water.

_"In these days of no regrets"_

_"I keep mine for myself"_

_"And all the things we never said"_

_"I can say for someone else"_

_"And nothing lasts forever"_

_"But we always try"_

_"And I just can't help but wonder why"_

_"We let it pass us by…"_

"Nicole…?" The milk chocolate colored boy with pitch black hair was standing behind her looking like he had something to say. The brown haired girl's ponytails slashed through the air when she turned around; obviously afraid of whom she thought was standing in the sand behind her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back in acknowledgment.

In Nicole's world … 19:30, 1/7 -11

"Flea? Wha- What are you doing here? Who invited you?" I will bet you a hundred bucks my eyes were glowing because I was scared. So many times had the person that was standing in front of me scared me with his confections of love and his threats towards me a while after his feelings for me… disappeared? I was still not sure what he thought about me, but he should probably leave me alone now. I had let go of him the second he had rejected me. Suddenly when he had refused to give me a second chance, my feelings for him had disappeared. I was still not sure if it was shock or acknowledgment that had stopped it all. At first, it had slightly hurt when my friends still texted the guy who had just rejected me the same night and it I felt slightly lonely but in the end I got used to it.

"Now you are just trying to hurt me. I live in this area too." His voice made it harder for me to think. Covering my face in my hands, I made a desperate attempt to think again. What if this was just a dream? If that was so, it was a nightmare and I hoped to wake up soon. After all, I had wished to not see him again. Still I was happy for the chance to meet him one last time. Our so called "beautiful" goodbye had ended in him trying to hit me with his football. Sometimes I had a bad habit of making people mad because I enjoy teasing. I was going to transfer to another school in August, and at first I was sad because I would have to leave him. But then THAT night came, and I told him how I felt about all the things he at least, used to say. Of course I was aware of that it did not mean anything, but it did not make it better. All the horrible, disgusting, uninformed crap he used to spit out of his mouth had made anxious to hate him again. How much did I not try to hate him? How much did I not try to ignore him for the rest of the school day? How much anger and sorrow had I had inside when I came home again? I could not remember anymore, but he had insulted my family and relatives. Like I would have bothered myself with counting the times he insulted everything I stood up for.

"You know what? You're right. After all the horrible things you said, and after trying to look away from it, after apologizing to YOU, I would rather have you leave me alone." Rather that he leaves me alone than apologizing for what he had said. This is by the way, some nasty stuff. Not wanting an apology, or anything to do with this person I started to walk back to the party. With the hope that Crystal would be done with helping professor Oak, so that she could cheer me up. My faithful canine walked beside me, and she did not do or say anything… until he grabbed my wrist. Flare jumped up at least a meter high, landed on her feet again and hissed loudly. When I realized what had happened and that he had stopped me from walking away, I quickly snatched my wrist back.

"Will you just leave me alone! You are, after all a horrible person because you can say anything if it means that people laugh at you. After saying all of those things, you were actually saying that if I had never been born, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY!" I wished he would go away, so much more than I had ever wished something before. I wanted him out of my life.

"Yeah, well you're not that much better! You told someone who loved you that you hated him, EVERY DAY!" Feeling nothing but anger against everything I screamed at him. If not that very fact that he had mentioned was why I had apologized to him, then what for? Because explained, I had done when I apologized and what he had said was so much worse.

"You cannot use that against me anymore. What you said was a hundred times worse! AND MAYBE PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE CARED ABOUT THAT. OR MAYBE, NOBODY SHOULD CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL, SINCE YOU'RE NOT WORTH ANYBODY'S TIME!" At first, he looked shocked. Then he looked truly sad, but then he looked angry, mad and hurt. He raised his fist, and I knew what he was about to do. My reflexes, which had always been the best, did not work this time. Trying to cover my head I realized that there was no punch.

SMACK!

Shocked as I was, it took me a while to understand what had happened. The punch had been blocked, by someone standing in front of me. The person was holding his fist in his hand and did not seem happy. The person then quickly turned around and kicked, as his real name was, because flea was just a nickname, Jacob in the stomach. Jacob groaned, flew a meter back and landed in the water. The person glared at him and I thought that if looks could kill, then Jacob would be dead now. Instead of risking it by staying, Jacob rose and looked at us with a confused, but still angry look. A second later, the soaked boy I once had a crush on had walked away towards the forest. I knew him good enough to know that he was to proud to go soaked as he was, back to the party again.

"Silver…?" The red haired boy with black clothes was still looking at the spot of where a boy had last been seen. Numb, I felt numb. I had no longer the strength to stand and my whole body was tired. I felt weak, useless and stupid. Crying I could not do, not in front of Silver. '_Big girls don't cry' _But still I had no strength left, and fell down to the ground on my knees. Even though I tried to stop them, tears came streaming down my face. Not being able to think straight was not something I enjoyed.

"Are you crying?" I had no choice, at least not a decent one.

"N-No, Big girls don't cry." I whipped the water out of my eyes, and gave him a faint smile. He seemed to consider what to do for a long while. Then he sat down in front of me, took of his jacket and revealed a black t-shirt underneath. He swept the jacket around me, put it on my shoulders, and embraced me. It was probably an attempt to comfort me, at least that's what Flare thought as she lay down beside us. He whispered quiet words into my right ear.

"Everyone cries."

Hello again. I'm sorry for making such a weird chapter. This chapter was so long, I got the tip to divide it. I took the tip. So now, chapter 2: chapter 2,3,4,5 and 6. I will get better, I promise. There will probably be a lot of writing, since I am in my summer house with the mosquitoes. IT ITSCHES. A special hello to the two people who actually favorite this story the day it came out. I heart you!

I recommend that you who are not my friends and knows swedish does not read this.

En hälsning till en vän som börjar på S. Tack för ditt peppande och väntan på detta kapitel.

En hälsning till andra vänner som kanske nån gång läser detta.

Och en annan hälsning till "Gold" another pokéspe fan^^ Our lives will go far, cause we are poké-fans.

I think of you when I'm here alone, all my freinds J


	6. Chapter 6: The calm after the storm

The facts are that pokéspecial rules. That is why I DO NOT OWN POKÉSPECIAL/POKÉMON ADVENTURES OR ANY OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. OR ANY OFF THE OTHERS. EXCEPT FOR NICOLE, SHE'S MINE MUHAHAHA. YOU MAY NOT HAVE HER! XD I decide what happens to her. I myself usually think OC's are annoying, but please bear with Nicole. Let's hope she comes along fine with the dexholders speaking of Nicole, the last chapters where mainly about her. I understand if that was boring for you, from now on there will be no chapters mainly about ONLY her. It was my way of telling you a little about her. This chapter, like you had probably guessed, in Crys's POV.

Tanabata chapter 6: The calm after the storm

In Crystal's world… 20:00, 1/7-11

"Where HAVE you two been? Do you know how worried I've been?" The party was still going on, but several people had begun their trip home. Nicole and Silver had been gone for at least twenty minutes. Everybody had got their grilled meat, and professor Oak had finally sat sown as well. Gold had returned to me for about teen minutes ago, saying that he had to go to the toilet. He then claimed that what happened to Nicole he did not know, but Silver had probably had to pee in the woods. On that comment I did not answer, because the exclaiming was far too stupid. Silver does not appear as someone who would pee at all. Of course that is not possible.

"Sorry, we were watching the wa…" Nicole's voice calm, sad voice came. Only to be interrupted by Gold's.

"Don't worry 'bout that! Take your steaks' and let's play truth or dare!" Oh, no this is by far the stupidest comment this evening. Truth or dare, is a boring overplayed game that nobody cares for anymore. My best friend, to my surprise only shrugged took a steak, plate, fork and knife and sat down on the grass. Apparently, we were playing it while sitting on the ground. Gold sat down in front of her, and gestured that we should sit down as well. Silver and I exchanged skeptical looks, and I got surprised when Silver picked a steak as well. Was he going to play as well? No, that could not be possible.

"No." Just as I thought, Silver would never agree to that. Gold just grinned and held up a picture, featuring Silver on the stage. Silver did not care, probably thinking that nobody would believe the picture was real. Gold got even more amused when he said something that he knew that Silver could never resist.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the game, Silver?" I felt sorry for Silver, knowing that now his pride would force him to play. Watching him sit down without a word, I raised my eyebrows. Nicole and Gold were looking at me with poppy-eyes, as if wanting that I joined them, and Silver was eating while looking at the ground beneath him, murmuring something about throwing Gold out the window.

"You cannot be serious! I thought we were mature enough to leave truth or dare behind us!" All the three persons beneath me looked at me with skeptical looks; all of them employing that Gold would never be mature. In the end I shrugged, and sat down on the ground between Nicole and Gold. The game would not be fair, if they whispered ideas to each other. Even though I doubted that this "game" would be fair anyway.

"Okay! I get to start, whoever I choose to challenge may challenge the next time. If that person will not do the quest, which is something that person can choose not to do three times, the challenge returns to the challenger, okay?" Nicole and I nodded but the soon realized what he had said first. Silver had understood what he tried to hide with more words.

"Why do YOU have to begin?" Silver was right, nobody wanted him to begin. I bet Silver or Nicole would have been nicer to me.

"Because, I say so! I challenge Crystal, truth or dare?" Gold smirked and so just in that second, I decided to be brave.

"Dare." Hoping he would be nice to me for once, I met him with a strong and slightly angry look. I would show him that I was not weak or scared. He saw my look and smiled. When professor Oak walked by, giving us each an ice-cream he opened the plastic around it, licked it and gave me a dare. However I would never do it.

"Kiss Silver!"

"No way!"

"I'd rather she did not…"

"You're so boring!"

"Hey, I haven't even said anything!"

Did Gold truly want me to… yeah, you know. What would he get from that? Would it be enjoying seeing it or what?

"I choose not to. You may "challenge" someone else." Kissing Silver was something I would probably never do, there was nothing wrong with him but he was just a friend. It appeared as absurd to me as _kissing Gold._ This was also something I would _hopefully _never do. Anyways, so we all sit there waiting for Gold to so childishly called "challenge" someone else. He grinned his evil, satisfied grin and licked his ice-cream again. I opened my ice-cream because his satisfied look made me, however Nicole and Silver gave him no thoughts as they continued eating.

"Then I challenge Nicole, cause' she's not a chicken." Nicole raised her eyebrows, gave him a sigh and continued eating. Silver and I watched her wondering what she was going to do, and when she had finished her potato she faced Gold.

"Dare, give me whatcha got." He grinned and I expected the worst.

"Kiss Crys on the cheek." Nicole looked quite shocked, and then she raised her eyebrows. My best friend shrugged, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. The thing she had just done, I gave no thought. Okay I am often serious, but Nicole was my BFF and she was certainly not in love with me. I had nothing against gay people, but Nicole was not one of them. Nicole seemed happy that she could finally "challenge", however Gold was… SHOCKED.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST DO THAT! JUST LIKE THAT?" Personally I thought he was overreacting, but Nicole shrugged and explained that she did not have the need to be macho and unlike Gold and Silver, was not afraid of kissing her best friend on the cheek. Gold obviously did not like being the "chicken" but in the end waited for Nicole to challenge. You would have thought that Nicole should challenge Silver, but obviously she wanted a payback.

"I challenge Gold." Actually, I should have seen this coming. Silver was probably the only one in our little Johto group, which did not know that Nicole was very fond of annoying people. The fact that Gold had gotten to smirk at everyone here had not past her by, and now she was the one that got to smile.

"Truth." Nicole smiled, and Silver seemed slightly confused at her at least to him, newfound revenge impulse. Gold whipped the sweat of his forehead and I gave him a faint, comforting smile. Nicole had never been as extreme as Blue however, she was the worst except for Gold in this group that could give you a "challenge".

"If not doing it you would die, then would you kiss Silver?" Gold seemed quite shocked at her question. We all knew that Gold would do anything to live another day, but could he really say that in front of Silver? Silver looked at him with a look that could be taken as an "_if you say yes I will never, ever be able to talk to you again." _

"Yes…" Nicole tried her best not to burst out in laughter, and I looked with pity at the two dexholders, that obviously had a hard time talking to each other. Silver seemed to consider what had just happened, and then continued the usually things they used to do. He did not seem to want to change because of a stupid game. Instead he glared furiously at Gold, to show that his little answer did not please him. Gold seemed sorry, but could not do anything about it.

"It was either that or die! What was I supposed to say!" Knowing Gold right, at least I thought I did, I began to wonder why he did not just lie. Perhaps for once he wanted to be honest. Silver appeared to wonder the same thing, still glaring at Gold. Nicole had stopped laughing, and raised a hand. She wanted to say something.

"You know what? Let's stop this game, it's just making us mad at each other. I'm sorry Gold, Silver. I did not mean to create conflicts, you know I hate fights." The last part was mostly directed towards me and Gold, and at that we nodded. Nicole had eaten her ice-cream and Silver offered her his. She seemed shocked when he explained that he did not want it, but took it and started eating. Gold seemed slightly annoyed at the fact that Silver did not give the ice-cream to him, but I just thought that at least I did not want it. Sometimes I wondered how Nicole could eat all that, and still not get fat. She did not exercise that much either. I am guessing that because of her motto, "one ice-cream now or later won't make me fat" Arceus had spared her for being honest and not worrying too much about weight.

"So… Nicole what are you doing over Tanabata?" Nicole seemed a little sad, in fact a little lonely. Even I had forgotten to ask her, in my happiness over sharing the holidays with my friends. That had made me forget about her.

"Actually, I have absolutely nothing to do… my parents have work and my sister does not want to go to a festival. All my friends are celebrating in their own ways." Nicole looked quite disappointed and I noticed that her Pokémon had at that point returned to her. They gathered around her in a big hug, and she greeted them welcome. Not wanting my friend to be sad, I looked over at Gold. He nodded in agreement but Silver did not seem so excited about the idea. He gave us a glare that meant something along the terms of "don't you think that I have made a fool of myself enough by now?" however we did not want to see her sad so we ignored it.

"You could come with us to Fortree? We'll be meeting up with Yellow and the others." There seemed to be a glint of surprise and gratitude in her eyes, and that made me smile. She was my best friend and there was no way I could leave her behind. Gold said something that sounded like a "sure, whatever" and Silver was probably the only one that had a grudge against her coming to.

"Yes! I would love to go with you, but if we are going to Fortree then I might not be able to spend that much time with you. I have relatives there so I could probably live with them, in return I might spend a lot of time with them." The smile she had was contagious so I smiled as well. All my best friends where spending the holiday with me. Could it be better? In happiness I excused myself and called the others to see if it was okay. Yellow seemed happy, because she had meet Nicole before. Blue murmured something about not ruining her plans, but then remembered that there would be another person to mess with. Red came with the argument "the more the merrier" and Green said he did not simply care. Ruby said okay as long as Nicole was not another Sapphire, waiting to ruin his beautiful hair. Platinum was worried about not having another room, but in the end everything worked out.

In the back ground I could hear Gold and Silver explain were to meet them, and that they were to fly there. Nicole explained that she had someone that she had not used in a while, excusing the fact that she was very big but could anyways fly. In the end, Silver did not say anything and the atmosphere was not bearable. I had by then returned to my friends and could see Gold's plan to make us laugh.

"Hey Silver! Wanna sing karaoke?"

"NO!"

"Super serious gal?"

"No way."

As usual I feel sorry for Silver. Why are my hands so mean to him? The guy has obviously not an easy life, so leave him alone STUPID HANDS. *Sigh* Anyways, I'm truly sorry for those of you who do not like Nicole. You will have to bear her, but she will not be in that much from now on. At least not in this fanfic. I also excuse the fact that I'm now of schedule, and the final chapters will probably be out after Tanabata but when I'm done with this, I shall write another one.

THE NEXT DAY IS A SPECIAL DAY FOR SOMEONE IN THE HOENN GROUP. You do not have to review if you do not want to, but I you want to then THANK YOU! It would be nice if you told me which characters are slightly out OOC. Thanks ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Happy birthday

I DO NOT OWN POKÈSPECIAL/POKÈMON ADVENTURES, OR NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC. Thank you So a little part of my life is: I am too lazy to load my mp3. It makes me mad, especially when in the car it died on me during "Still Alive". That was not a triumph, and I was making a note saying "epic fail" And today, when we came home from a road trip, the farmer had spread cow droppings over the fields. Did it smell? Yes it did. -_- I then pinched my nose. My relatives thought I was overreacting, but hey they're used to it! I don't live here. Anyways, this chap, is Ruby's POV. Enjoy.

Tanabata chapter 7: Happy birthday

In Ruby's world… 09:00, 2/7-11

"Ruby… RUBY!" While making a desperate attempt to stay in my dreams, were my dad would not be, my eyes opened after hearing my name. If only this had been just another usual day, where master would come and get me, and take me to a contest, or I would have woke up under the sky waiting for what master was going to train me in today. Sad but true were the facts that today was not just another day. I expected my dad to come home today, and therefore I had not told the alarm clock to wake me up, because I thought that today I deserved to sleep properly.

"Yes, mom?" I did not get a long time to get up, but I usually did not. Because actually in that way, this day was like any other, my cute little Ruru jumped up on the bed and greeted me. I said what came from my heart, when I then said my Pokémon where all beautiful today. Sapphire sometimes mocks me for thinking about being beautiful but hey, just cause I don't want to look like Tarzan. Or run around kicking trees, and fighting everyone. I just don't want to run around, being all sweaty and non-beautiful is that so hard to understand? Obviously it is, because if it had not then why would she call me prissy? Just the thought of her stupid nicknames made me mad.

"You have to get yourself ready, dad will be here soon." My mom smiled at me as if saying that it could not be that bad. Knowing what she expected of me, I smiled back.

"Then I'll get ready to meet him." Mom obviously wanted some kind of "I love my dad and will never fight with him again". I could never say that, because my father still wished that I was someone else. My father still wished that I would train and fight with my Pokémon like Sapphire. That would never happen, but once I actually enjoy doing such things. That was a long time ago.

My mother exited the room and I sat up in my bed. Taking out the bag and releasing my Pokémon from the pokéballs, I also turned on my pokénav. There was a text message from Sapphire or actually, there were two messages, one from Sapphire and one from Emerald. I decided to read Emeralds message first.

Hey, Rub. You have time to meet up tomorrow? I bet'cha my gift is better than Sapph's.

I rolled my eyes at Emerald's message, while deciding to look at Sapphire's message. It could not be THAT bad, could it?

Hey Ruby. It's Sapphire, and I would just like to say that… I made you something. I was thinking, maybe I could come by? I'll be by your house at let's say… 1.p.m? You could text me back if it's not okay. See you later…?

Knowing that I was not brave enough to write her back, I put my pokénav down and walked to my closet. Opening it I saw that my mother had hanged a tuxedo so that it was clearly visible. It was all so obvious. Mom desperately wanted me to be some kind of perfect son. Someone that would be strong, that wanted to fight Pokémon battles, like Red or Sapphire. Someone that dad would be proud of and train with, and smile with, and finally give his badge to because his son deserved it and had won over him.

It all made me want to puke. Just to not be perfect I searched farther in the wardrobe and found my old traveling outfit. I usually only used it when going to Pokédexholders meetings or when send out at missions. The memories came back as I watched it. The memories of me and Sapphire, all the things we had to do, and all the people we had to fight. I decided to put it on, and then I walked down the stairs.

"Ruby, sit down my son I'll make you some toast. Oh, and I made you some cake!" Pulling out a chair and sitting down by the table, I saw her smiling at me, so I smiled back. Then she looked at me, and I realized she looked disappointed for a moment but she then handled me a toast.

"Thanks, mom." I breaded the toast with butter and took a bite. The toast was slightly dry, but I did not want to complain. Instead I looked at the cake she had made, the cake was big and white with strawberries on. Of course mom knew that I liked strawberries and had written with red icing my name, and what day it was for me. Of course I knew that my parents both loved me, but they still clung to an old memory of who I once was. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Knowing who it was, I did not want to open the door but I had to. Mom looked at me with expecting eyes that were glowing with excitement. Walking towards the door I hoped that it would all not be so bad, and when I reached the door, I gathered my strength and opened it.

"Ruby." The tall man with short black hair, red shirt and black trousers nodded at me. His angry face was looking at me with that familiar strict look. He seemed as if he was always angry, but somewhere I'd suppressed the fact that everything he did, he had done for me. Instead I had chosen to be angry with the man in front of me, because he had not accepted me as I was, and am.

"Welcome home, dad. Want to join me in breakfast? I'll wait in the kitchen." It was all a desperate attempt to escape him for another minute.

"Ruby…" In another step away from him, I winced at his voice.

"Yes?"

"…happy birthday."

I'm just gonna say that from when next chap is done, this fanfic shall be available under the search of "Blue" and "Green". In the next chapter, Sapphire is going to visit Ruby. However, Norman is already there…

Dear readers, I am trying to complete my pokédex. If anyone could trade a throh with me it would be great. I also need a totodile and a chikorita, I could offer another starter for it. Please review to tell me if you wanna trade. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Did I bother you!

I'm gonna say it again. I DO NOT OWN POKÉSPECIAL/POKÉMON ADVENTURES. This chap, with Sapph. XD Dear readers, this chapter took me a much longer time to too write. That is because, my sister will not let me, and she is childishly saying things like "Don't write now!" (Something she has said a lot of times) and "You're on vacation". By the way, did I mention she is three years older than me. How grown up are you? Take our test now!

Tanabata chapter 8: Did I bother you, or something!

In Sapphire's world… 12:30, 2/7-11

When I looked inside the wardrobe, I could see a piece of fabric far inside. I decided to pull it out, and then realized that it was the costume Ruby had sewed for me. Shrugging and thinking it was actually kind of nice, I put it on. Then I took the little statue of the side table, and walked downstairs. I wrapped it in red paper with a blue ribbon, and went outside.

I was to meet Ruby in half an hour, so I would have to start walking. Looking forward to meeting Ruby, I stared at the tree's I walked by. The nature was so great; it made me feel like civilization should never have existed in the first place, stupid builders with their stupid helmets, and stupid architects with their stupid love for houses. They all just ruin the nature! I just can't believe it was supposed to be like this. So when I reached Ruby's house, I was already irritated. I rang the bell and he opened the door.

"Oh, hello" The boy I knew so well was standing in front of me and I was not sure what to do.

"Happy birthday! Can I come in? I got you something." Ruby did not seem that convinced. He looked at me, then behind him into his house, and then that's what he did for a while. His face could be read like a book, I had somehow discomforted him, so what? I didn't do anything! (Where have I heard that before?) Did he have some kind of problem with me, or what?

"I don't know… Saph. My dad's here…" Aware of that Ruby was not that fond of his dad, but I could not understand why. I fought Norman once, and he's not that bad. Besides, Norman knows who I am and I don't think he'd have trouble with the fact that I was there.

"So? I don't think he minds." He seemed even more troubled, but I was not the kind who backed down and said "I can come another day…", pfth dream on. I made him a gift! He should be happy, instead of trying to push me away!

"Saph… Honestly, can't we just meet tomorrow when we leave?" Okay, now he's just pissin' me off.

"Okay, okay! I get you're trying to play "perfect family son". Did I bother you or something!" My angry feelings poured from the inside and exploded on Ruby.

"Ruby honey, is there someone there?" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA! Not only the fact that now, Ruby's mom obviously knew I was here, but the fact that he was called "Honey" amused me. If there was something I could use against him, it's this.

"Yes mom, Sapphire's here…" Ruby seemed a little humiliated, so I TRIED not to laugh. I really did. Not sure I succeeded though.

"Oh, Sapphire? I haven't seen her in a while, invite her in!" I recognized the voice as Normans, and smirked at Ruby.

"So…? Invite me in?" Ruby still seemed uncomfortable, because obviously he was afraid that TWO fighting maniacs in the same room might destroy the house. I didn't mind though, because in the end he had to gesture that I could come in. So he did, and I entered the house. Walking into the living room, I saw Norman and Ruby's mom sitting in the couch.

"Good day, Norman. Hello to you, eh… Ruby's mom…?" The mother smiled at me, so I smiled back while trying to hide my fangs. Of course I was proud over my fangs, but scaring her was not necessary. Turning around seeing Ruby enter the room, I could see him sighing. His mother seemed to notice that, but did not understand the meaning. Instead she came to another conclusion.

"Ruby honey pie, why don't you and Sapphire go play in your room? I'll bring you some cookies later, and say good-bye to daddy because I think he needs to return to work." Ruby said god-bye to Norman, then he grabbed my arm and started pulling me up the stairs, opened his door and I went inside. He followed me inside, closed and then leaned on the door before falling down.

"Oh-no…" He sighed when he saw my face. I didn't say anything. I just sat down on his bed, grabbed my own stomach lay down and started laughing. Rolling around while laughing… I laughed so much you'd think I'd explode. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed… AND LAUGHED. Then I finally gasped for air, and whipped my eyes from the tears that started forming from laughing so much.

"Honey pie? REALLY?" He silently faced the ground.

"Can we PLEASE not tell anyone…?"

"Maybe, depends… if you open my gift." I handed it to Ruby, who shrugged but then got really excited saying such things like "the paper and the ribbon are beautiful!" so I called him a wimp. Like hello, beautiful? A gift paper is beautiful…? Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with this guy…

"Oh, it's a…. statue?"

"It's a statue of all the dexholders. I'll tell ya what, if you can guess who is who I promise not to tell anyone… Honey pie!" I was still laughing.

"Okay, fine. Um… that's Gold."

"Are you blind? It's Emerald."

"Oh, right... And that's you"

"That's not me! That's Silver!"

"Okay… Then that's me!"

"Ruby…"

"Yes?"

"That's Platinum…"

When I wrote the last sentences I smiled. In the next chapter, Emerald will visit Ruby as well. His gift may not be as awesome as Saph's, but a LOT funnier. We'll all feel sorry for Ruby…

I like: Koga's Golbat. (In pokéspecial of course.) Have you seen that thing…? If you have, you know that it's like tha' cutest Golbat ever… ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Jumping through windows

Tanabata chapter 9: WHAT IS THAT?

In Emerald's world… 13:30, 2/7-11

Finally, I had reached Ruby's house. I was so anxious for him to open my totally AWSOME gift, that I'd forgotten the usual manners to walk in by the front door. Instead, I gathered strength in my "prototype" legs. God I love my legs, because with them I could jump up to the second floor. The feeling of jumping up high was nice… the only problem was that Ruby's window was not open… Sh*t. It was too late to turn back though. Did smashing into a window hurt? Yes it did. Inside I could see Saph and Rub quickly turning around. They stared at me with shocked eyes before trying to understand what to do. Finally Ruby approached the window.

"E-Emerald…? Is that really you?" I moaned highly and tried to hold on to the window.

"Rub… When I go down again… Open the window… Open the window… NOW!" I let the window go, and rapidly started falling down. When I reached the ground I saw a window open to Ruby's room. I smiled, even in these situations my friends trusted me. My platform shoes worked like springs, and I was thrown up in the air again. Problem was Ruby was still standing in front of the window, so I pushed him away with my left arm. Ruby, who was not prepared for a punch, fell backwards and practically landed on Sapphire, who hissed loudly and pushed him away.

"Ruby, WTF?" I felt sorry for my pal while gliding on the floor and stopping on my left foot keeping my right foot in the air. The whole situation seemed tense, so I decided to make it better.

"Hey guys! What's up?" By now, they were both laying on the floor looking and pointing at me. They waved their index fingers at me, and I must say they looked kinda stupid.

"What't up? WHAT'S UP? You FLEW in through the window! That's what's up!" My white haired friend stared at me with a shocked look, but I ignored him. Instead I looked at my brown haired friend.

"Whaaaat? Saph got here before me? I mean, of course she did."

"What do you mean "of course she got she got here before me?" Sapphire seemed down straight mad, and screamed at me. She was obviously embarrassed, and could not bear looking at Ruby. Aware of how hard it was for them to speak clearly to each other, I felt slightly guilty. But hey, he landed on her by accident. It wasn't my fault.

"No I meant like… eh… you know…"

"That Saph lives closer to me than you do?" Ruby had tactfully sort of saved me there. I smiled at him, showing my gratitude. I didn't wanna get killed by Saph, because I didn't wanna die.

"Yes, like that."

"Oh… that seems… yea." Saph had finally calmed down, so I changed the subject.

"And NO! You opened a present… WITHOUT ME? Oh well, at least show it to me." Okay, now I was sort of sad but the feeling was soon replaced by wonder, as Rub gave me a small statue made of mud. I looked at it for awhile and then looked up at Ruby with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is that a… a Jynx?" Ruby laughed for a while at my question and Saph seemed angry.

"That's Crys! And shut up, "honey pie"." Wait… that Crystal? Saph should totally have practiced before doing the statue. I couldn't see how THAT was supposed to be Crystal. And why did Saph call Rub "honey pie"? Soon deciding not to ask, I continued asking about the statue.

"And that's a… Golduck?"

"THAT'S GREEN!"

"Huh? What'cha say? It's Green's?"

"IT IS GREEN!"

"Oh…" Ruby was still laughing, and I could not understand why Saph of all persons would call him "honey pie". Saph seemed very angry, so I decided not to comment on the statue anymore. Instead I handed over my present to Ruby. He took it with a skeptical look, scared that my present was going to be like Saph's. Smiling at him, I saw that he opened the present.

"Eh… thanks, Emerald?" He looked confused, so I decided to tell him what it was. I wonder if Rub's eyes have gone bad.

"It's a snow globe." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yea, I can see that much." I then moved closer to point out was everything was.

"See that's snowflakes."

"Rald, I'm not stupid. I can see that."

"That's me, on the building."

"Okay?"

"That's pee."

"Wait, what?"

"And that's you and Saph when we first meet."

"Yeah… Thanks Rald I'm… flattered?" He seemed shocked. I had given him a present featuring me peeing at him, so what? I think it's perfectly normal.

"You like it? I had it specially made for you"

"Yeah… thanks." Ruby turned to Saph and they didn't seem too happy. Wonder what's wrong? Maybe they both have a stomachache?

"Sapphire, are you SURE there no pee left on my back? Can you check again?"

"Oh, for Arceus sake Ruby. That was YEARS ago!"

pokemon56476: Throh can be found at route 18. i have white and i found sawks there. as for the story, aside from a few grammar mistakes, it was good.

I say to you: Thank you! And like NOOOO not grammar mistake's! But I have been reading other fanfic's and came to the conclusion that mistake's (even if they happen to me quite often O_o) are unpredictable and unavoidable. But of course I appreciate any constructive criticism and thank you for reading.

ZXCVBNMEM: Thank you for always reviewing. ^^ You have them? That's great, and I could offer you another starter? If not, please tell me what you want for them. I'd rather not give up any legendaries though. Thank you again for reading, you laughed at the end of the last chap? So did I…


	10. Chapter 10: Actions

I DO NOT OWN POKÈSPECIAL/POKÈMON ADVENTURES. Thank you! As I'm sitting here, I realize how long this fanfic will be (please don't leave me), which will be troublesome since I was planning to do more. But as long as the characters POV are over the chap's will be longer. I bet'cha can't guess who's POV this is. :P

Misc: Age. I enjoy seeing Nicole as thirteen who is the same age as the johto dexer's, however if so the sinnoh dexholders have yet to begin their journey. As in HGSS the johto dexholders are 16, which makes the sinnohs thirteen. In the end I have now decided that you may think of everyone in which age you want to.

Tanabata chapter 10: Actions

In Diamond's world… 14:00, 3/7-11

"Please take it easy Lady. I don't think it will be trouble." Lady was sitting in an armchair with a book in her hands. To others it may seem like she was completely calm and she was, only she was slightly worried. Her beautiful platinum-colored eyes were looking at me with a look that told the secret that… she was not convinced.

"Yeah, sure miss Lady! A friend of Crystal's a friend of ours right?" The big living room echoed with Pearl's voice. I'm not even sure you could call it a living room. It was more like a big hall in brown with decorated golden statues. If you looked closer, you would know that it was really a library. I was standing in the left part of the big room, and suddenly Pearl was standing at the door. He was panting like crazy, so Lady stood up and looked at him with a concerned look.

"There is something more accurate. Ya' know how we trusted Senior Gold to tell us about birthdays?" I had warned the Lady before she had made the choice to ask Gold to tell her whenever someone had a birthday coming up. She had told me that, since he likes to party he will remember such things as birthdays. But I still think we should have entrusted that mission to Crystal.

"Yes, I remember. Is something wrong, Pearl?" The Lady put the book down and rose from the armchair. Seeing her while she stroke her black hair and put it behind her ear made me realize the same thing that I'd realized the first moment we shared. Platinum Berlitz, heiress of the richest family in Sinnoh, the lady which we had swore to protect with or lives, was very beautiful.

"Apparently," Pearl panted again. "Senior Ruby's birthday was yesterday." Lady put her hands over her mouth and took a moment to suck it in. Normally the person being told so would just say "So…?" but Lady was far different. She was constantly trying to know as much as possible, and never miss something. There was only one way to make it through this, and I knew just the way to make my best friends engaged. I'd have to do something I didn't enjoy… lie.

"There's no way we can get out'a this one." Sighing I looked at my best friends I realized that I had now gotten the reaction I was hoping for. The Lady whom I loved so much, and my forever best friend since the age of two, had determined looks on their faces. I and my blond friend looked at our Mistress. She was the one who did the decisions, we simply followed her orders. She straightened herself out, took on that proud leader look, and gave us orders.

"Diamond, you shall do what you do the best. You could bake Senior Ruby a cake, I shall see to it that it is later transported safely from the Berlitz mansion towards Fortree City. Pearl, you and I shall see to it that Senior Ruby gets an appropriate gift tomorrow. However, keep in mind that we shall all meet up here at 15:30. By then you should have your packed luggage with you. We mustn't be late in our trip to Fortree." We all nodded and I went towards the kitchen. Behind me I could hear Pearl calling Ruby. Ignoring his conversation, I started pulling out things like buckets and sugar. It was then I started thinking about memories. It all brought back a memory I'd rather forget.

_'Dia… No, I mean Diamond.'_

_'Yea? What's up Pearl?'_

_'You like… You like Miss Lady, right?'_

_'Ye… Yeah…'_

_'I like her too, but if you really like her… I can back down.'_

The memory was painful, so I tried to resume baking. I really liked Lady… I liked her A LOT.  
>I had liked her from the moment we meet, but this is Pearl were talking about. My sworn forever best friend liked the same girl as me, and was prepared to back down for my sake. It felt awful. My conscious told me too give up on my beloved Platinum, that I had no chance of getting her anyway, while somewhere deep inside me I screamed for another moment to be with her. My heart screamed that I could never stop loving her.<p>

On one side, my love at first sight black haired crush. With those beautiful golden hair clips and metal colored eyes. Her eyes were cold like snow at the highest mountain top, but when she smiled they were the light in the deepest center of the sun. I loved her a lot.

On the other side, was my blond best friend forever, which I had known since childhood. It had been our destiny too meet and be big comedy actress one day. He had his green scarf, chosen just to match my red one. It was a sign of our strong friendship, and we could no longer remember when or where we meet. We were meant to be.

Then there was me. In the middle, stuck between my two best friends… Afraid to lose any of them.

So there's chapter number teen. As you see in this fanfic both Pearl and Dia likes Platinum. A/N: On monday I shall take my leave towards NY, so I cannot write in two weeks. I hope you understand.

ZXCVBNMEM: What do you want in return?

Other readers: I promised myself not to do this… but now I shall. PLEASE REVIEW. Please just tell me short what you think, or just tell me you read this story.


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings and thoughts

I DO NOT OWN POKÉSPECIAL/POKÉMON ADVENTURES.

I like: my Serperior. The first Pokémon I got the first time I ever played Pokémon black. My female partner. ^^ When I wrote the last chapter I was like "Go Platinum!". I love the way she bossed around, GIRL POWA! Oh, and virtual cookie's for the one who can guess who chapter 12's POV is. XD

Tanabata chapter 11: Feelings and thoughts.

In Pearls world… 14:45, 3/7-11

"How about… we get him a statue?" We were both sitting in armchairs in front of a glass-table lined with gold. Her beautiful eyes leaned over to look at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back, and called on a servant. She watched the door, and knew that a person would soon come through it. The Berlitz mansion had because of safety matters, always a security camera in every room. Therefore they could hear her calling out on them.

"I think that's a really good idea." She had turned towards me with a smile that warmed up my heart. It was then I realized something, which I had probably known for a long time. I want to be by her side, forever and help her through life. She was so beautiful, pure and loveable. She was one of the best persons I had ever met. My heart ached when I saw her. No! I have to stop thinking about her in that way, Platinum Berlitz will never be mine.

"What do you wish for, my Lady?" At the door stood an old, gray-haired man who had probably served Miss Lady's family for at least 60 years. The old butler was admirable, and I longed to be just like him. I mean, I didn't want to be as old as him, but I longed to do what he was. I would give my life to serve Miss Lady. Sacrificing everything I have…

"I do hope that it would be possible for you to make a statue of Senior Ruby, and ship it towards Fortree City in time when Diamond, Pearl and I arrive. I do not wish to wait for it when we have arrived." A statue… I do think that's a good idea, a memento of him. Besides, I don't think anyone else would have come up with that.

"Of course and what does the Lady wish that the statue shall be made in?" She looked at me, then back at Sebastian her butler.

"Rubies."

"I see. I shall personally see to it that my Lady get's her wish granted." The old man bowed and excused himself, before he exited the room. Watching her back, I started to remember how happy I was too had met her and Dia. What would I ever have done without them? Every moment I had to spend without them, was the worst times of my life. I was really sad every time I thought about that time when we had split up. I had almost cried.

"Pearl, I highly suggest you go to your room now. You have a total of 40 minutes left to pack. However you must remember to meet up in the library 15:30." Soon realizing how embarrassing the situation was, that we were in fact alone in the same room and I didn't say anything. Miss Lady didn't seem embarrassed though. She simply looked at me with eyes that told me nothing about her thoughts.

"Oh… Yea! Got to pack!" Rising quickly, while waving good-bye, I ran out the big doors and continued towards my room. Why do Dia and I have a room in Miss Lady's house? Good question. Miss Lady has A LOT of rooms, so it was just for me and my best friend to choose one. Dia… I wondered for myself if he was done with the cake. His cakes were the best. He was the best. We were both destined to be best friends, forever. He picked me up when I fell, and I picked him up when he fell.

When I finally reached "my room" I opened the window to get some fresh air. On the walk way outside was a little girl, holding her father's hand while looking around. The two of them had obviously paid to get in and see the Berlitz mansions famous garden. The little girl was holding a purple balloon in the other hand and seemed really happy. She then seemed to realize how grateful she was. She looked up at her father, smiled a big smile and said; "I love you, dad." Both I and her father smiled at how cute her voice was and he answered sincerely; "I love you two."

_'I love you…'_

I could never say such thing, especially not after what I said to Dia. Dia… I could never let him down. The picture off our little gang was still on my bed-side table. There was me, to the left with a big grin on my face. There was Dia… no I mean Diamond, to the right looking uncomforted by the whole situation. Then in the middle there was of course… Platinum. Platinum Berlitz with her beautiful eyes and beautiful hair.

_' Dia… no, I mean Diamond…'_

_'Yea? What's up, Pearl?'_

_'You like… You like Miss Lady, right?'_

_'Ye… Yeah…'_

_'I like her too, but if you really like her… I can back down…'_

_'But… Pearl! You don't have to do that!'_

Don't have to… But will, I finally decided to myself. Because obviously it was like this:

There was Dia… no, I mean Diamond. My sworn forever best friend, and for him, that I admired for being able to always be so calm, I would back down.

Then there was Platinum. Beautiful, metal-eyed, black haired, kind, amazing, smart, unique, awesome, Platinum, that I would give up on.

Then there was me, confused and stuck in the middle… afraid to lose any of them.

/

Okay, so here's the deal: Here one chapter, but I'm on vacation… so the next chapter will probably be up on 3 of aug. (Gosh, I'm AFTER schedule) I'd also want to apologize for the SHORT chap's. Once the next chap is out, the chap's will defiantly be longer. Also, I now have a major plot planned and can assure you that there will be sequels to this fanfic. Lastly, in this fanfic I have planned what will happen to most characters… except two. Does two are Sapphire and Ruby, therefore I am now open to suggestions. Thanks again for reading! And review! The other stories have more reviews than mine, which will make less people read it, therefore help me and review! It worked last time ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Why me?

I DO NOT OWN POKÉSPECIAL/POKÉMON ADVENTURES. (Why yes, I begin all chapters like this, thank you for asking. I don't wanna be sued. D: )

xxx: Really? You laughed? THAT's good! (I had the feeling when I wrote it that it wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be) And I know, the sinnoh dexholders are SO cute! You just wanna hug them. You pair Pearl up with Caitlin? Do you base that on cuteness, or?

ZXCVBNMEM: What in the world makes you think I would pair up anyone? (muhahaha XD) Nicole was an attempt to pair up Gold, so that Crys can start dating Silver! (I'm kidding! Please don't stop reading ^^) Oh well, I will maybe pair up Pearl, but not now. And nobody really knows what POV it could be. XD

I dare everybody reading to guess the first person we will read about in the next chapter. (For real this time, and I can say that it's not Red.) Also, you might have realized that in the two chapters before this one, both Dia and Pearl had the same flashback. That is because they both remembered it as a strong memory. Also in Pearl's POV a line in the memory is added. That is because, Dia remembers most strongly that Pearl would back down, but Pearl's strongest memory is that Dia said he didn't have to. THX FOR READING.

Tanabata chapter 12: Why me?

In Platinum's world… 15:30, 3/7- 11

I was sitting in a chair in the hallway. The bag was right in front of me, packed with all of my different belongings. That's when I started thinking, or actually I think all the time, but then I thought about THAT. Who was I? Who was I really? I'm a rich girl, with two best friends, one butler, and a pokédex… but why me? Had I even thought about that before? Is everyone just born like they are now? I was born as rich, Diamond was born like… Diamond and Pearl like Pearl, but why we? Why did we get the pokédex, and not just some other trio of random ten to twelve-year olds? Because my father worked with Professor Rowan? There has to be more to it than that…

"Lady…?"

Every each one of the other pokédexholders were clearly gifted and chosen by destiny. Diamond… he was so… perfect. He was strong, and good at cooking, and has also invented some kind of super razor-leaf. Pearl, he was strong too. But me…? Why was I chosen, because I was smart? Suddenly I can't recognize who I am anymore… I used to be this self secure nice person.

"MISS LADY!" I blinked for a few seconds, and realized that my two fellow dexholders had entered the room. Diamond was wearing his white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His sneakers were on, and so was his hat. Why is it every time I saw him it struck me that whatever he warred fit him perfectly? Pearl was wearing his yellow and green stripped shirt with a pair of black pants.

"Oh… greetings." They both smiled at me and sat down beside me, however there was no chairs, so they sat at the floor on each side with one knee in the floor and one in the air. They looked like sprinters about to start a race or perhaps, when we sat there all three of us, they looked like… true knights. They were true knights, they were my knights.

"You want me to explain the travel towards Fortree city, correct?" My companions nodded in agreement and I picked up a map out of my pocket. (A/N: There is a map called pokéarth on which explains were all the regions are.)

"This is Sinnoh, and we are currently here, in Sandgem town." I pointed at the region which we belonged to. Then I moved my finger about teen-fifteen centimeters west on the map, were there was some islands placed. I pointed out the one farthest to the north.

"This is One Island. We shall cross the sea and meet up with Seniors Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver and Crystal as well as Nicole Winter." They nodded, and my finger moved farther west on the map.

"This is our final destination, Fortree City. Here we shall meet Seniors Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Also after our other seniors have arrived, their Pokémon's will probably be quite tired. Therefore they shall ride with us from One Island to Fortree City. That is why I was nervous, because the vehicle was not made for another person, but Senior Crystal had me informed that miss Winter has something "sturdy" enough to complete the ride. Then… shall we go then…?"

Diamond and Pearl rose smiled at me and started walking towards the garden, which from where we usually took our departures. A servant picked up our bags, and I followed them out. The sun embraced us in all of its glory, and I smiled when I smelled elegant, kind flowers all over. The Berlitz garden… It was like a mother to me, always there when I cried and always there to share happiness with. The questions I had had before struck me once again. Why do I have the pokédex? Who am I, really?

"Diamond…" Pearl was, energetic as he was, a few meters in front of us. Diamond looked at me, and smiled his tired, happy smile.

"Yeah, Lady?" I wasn't sure how to say this, but it would happen.

"Why do you think I was born rich, and why do you think I got the pokédex?" Diamond seemed to consider what to say, then he started slowly, gently and kindly to talk.

"Because you… Do you mind if I…?" He talked shyly as if he was scared of what he would say, and held out his hand. I shook my head and took his hand. He hugged it gently.

"Because you, Lady… are the most beautiful, elegant, pretty, kind, smart and intelligent person I have ever met. You also trained your Pokémon and won eight badges, that's why I don't think it's a coincident that you were destined to be a pokédexholder." He was looking at me; his eyes were sparkling with admiration and love. My heart was warmed and I felt some kind of big relief.

"Thank you, Dia…" We were both looking at each other, so we didn't realize when we bumped right into Pearl's back. He was just standing there, looking blankly at the lower side of a tree nearby. Pearl didn't even seem to notice that we had just walked into him.

"Pearl, what's wrong?" Pearl seemed to react to Diamond's voice, winced and finally turned around.

"Dia… I thought I saw someone… never mind. So… Miss Lady, what are we traveling with?" I smiled at him.

"That is for the two of you to find out."

-/-

The POV's are now declared as… OVER! From now on we will still follow a person, but not in their POV. Thanks for reading! Review!

I want to have: One off em' Rapidash-phones that Blaine has in his gym.


	13. Chapter 13: Let's go!

Oh, gosh I felt good after writing the last chapter! Cuteness, Dia… cuteness. It was by one of my best chapters. My main idea was that always so confident, Platinum may have a doubt on herself once in a while too. However when she does, Diamond and Pearl will help her up. At least Diamond will. Also, xxx: Nobody's GUILTY over your sense of humor, because if you didn't have humor; you probably wouldn't be reading Pokéspecial. ;) ALSO, I STILL DON'T OWN POKÉMON SPECIAL/POKÉMON ADVENTURES. Oh right, now rated "T" for some bad language, and a little kiss in the end of this fanfic… ;3 Also, I promised you longer chapters. This one is double the length of the others. ;D Enjoy…

Tanabata chapter 13: Let's go!

In New Bark town…

Just outside New Bark town, a brown haired girl was proudly walking towards the said town. She was dragging a suit case on wheels behind her. She stopped to check that everything she had packed was still in the bag, but soon realized that she had arrived. The gentle nature of New Bark greeted her, and it felt just like home. The brown haired girl had been living in this town before her parents moved three years ago. It was still like home to her, the green trees and the clear water. Her hair that was a slightly darker than hazelnuts, was blown by a familiar wind, and she smiled when she saw a red haired boy standing by the water. Her mischievous instincts said she had to, so she tried to sneak up on him.

"BOOOOOO!" Nicole hit his shoulders with both of her hands and then resumed to standing beside him. The boy in the black clothes was not saying nor doing anything, sense he always knew when someone sneaked up at him. In the end, he simply looked at her and then back at the water.

"Now you got scared!" Every time she scared someone from behind, Nicole had a habit that she needed to joke about this.

"No." However Silver did not seem amused, and therefore he simply raised his eyebrows.

"Terrified! FLABBERGASTED!" Nicole said with a weird accent.

"No." As said before Silver was not amused, rather he was annoyed.

"Gee… Stone face, much? Take a chill pill!" Nicole smiled again, which made Silver secretly embarrassed, so he faced the lake once again. Nicole saw his hint and took it as "I really don't care.", so she opened her little back-pack that she wore. Nicole had only packed it with things she would need on the trip towards Fortree, you know, like a map and plasters, just in case. She put it down on the ground, bent down and zipped it open. She picked up a bottle of water, straightened herself, and started drinking. Silver glanced at her with his left eye, but said nothing. It was then a young boy covered his hair with a towel and glanced through his door. He quickly saw the two persons and decided which one was more capable of the mission.

"NICOLE! HELP, NOW!" The brown haired girl sighs at her friend, shrugged and entered Gold's house. The two voices of the young friends were so high Silver could hear them from outside.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I COULD FIX THIS!"

"HEY, YOUR HAIR DOSEN'T LOOK THAT MUCH BETTER!"

"OH, YEAH! WELL AT LEAST I'M COUNTING ON THE AIR-BLOW! WHICH BY THE WAY MAKES IT LOOK AWSOME LATER, BUT YOU KEEP ON COUNTING ON THAT STUPID CAP!"

"LEAVE THE CAP ALONE, OKAY!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DITCH IT FOR ONCE! I bet'cha would look better without it!" Silver just knew she had just put her knuckles on her hips and sighed loudly.

"NO WAY! IT'S MY SIGNATURE HAT! EVERYONE HAS ONE! YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN!"

"I DON'T SEE A HAT ON SILVER! BESIDES, WHAT HAVE YOU TRIED TO DO WITH THIS! ADMIT YOU ONLY TRIED TO DO THIS TO SHOW OFF FOR CRYS!"

"SUPER SERIOUS GAL! YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT? BESIDES, DON'T YOU INVOLVE HER IN THIS!"

Silver just couldn't care anymore. At this point he had managed to ignore them both. However he still seemed to notice when the "Super serious gal" entered the small town. Crystal quickly saw Silver, and started walking towards him. She stopped beside him and smiled.

"Hello, Silver. Nice weather today, right?" As usual, Crystal attempted to make Silver talk for REAL about something. However the usual attempt failed.

"Hello."

"I take it Nicole and Gold aren't here yet?"

"No. There here."

"Say what?" Silver wasn't planning to answer that question. Even if he was, the answer would never have reached Crystal in time. They were both "flabbergasted" as Nicole would have said. Because suddenly, big pointy boulders appeared out of nowhere, moving towards Silver. Striking up from the ground, they suddenly appeared under Silver foots, making him trip for about the first time in his life. Crystal did nothing, because for once she was so shocked by the sudden ambush that she couldn't think. However, fast as they were, they were soon on feet and ready for another attack.

"Crys, Silver! You ok!" Nicole came running towards the two dexholders, and stopped beside the Catcher, and slightly hugged her best friends arm. Crystal looked at Silver, and Gold grabbed his shoulder.

"Silver, dude, what happened?" Silver looked at his best friend, and then shook him off.

"Nothing really... A ground attack, from over there."

"A ground attack, you sure?" Nicole seemed to be too serious. There was something weird about it all.

"Yes."

"From where, again?" The lake was now to their right, and Silver pointed straight forward. Nicole released Crystal, and walked up beside him. She stared at the point Silver had shown, as if looking for something special.

"Nicole, is something wrong…?" Crystal was the first person to react. Nicole turned around.

"No, No… It's nothing. Hey, do you guys know if there's a wide grass-spot I can fly up from?" The catcher seemed nervous. She could not understand why Nicole had chosen to ride on THAT Pokémon. It was stupid to her, because that Pokémon was HUGE. There was nowhere close that had wide enough area for it.

"Just take it out in the air." Crystal sighs and looked at Nicole.

"Okay! Um… You guys might wanna fly up a bit first…" Silver seemed quite curios and thought to himself that not knowing everything was not something he enjoyed. Gold seemed curios as well; however Crystal knew what was in her pokéball, and seemed quite disturbed about her choice of Pokémon.

"Okay." Gold released his Mantine; also known as Mantaro. Silver released his Murkrow, and they both flew up higher, quickly to be followed by Crystal and her Natu. When they were high up in the sky, Nicole released what was in her Pokéball and flew up to them. Silver, who was used to acting unimpressed kept his usual stone face, however Gold raised his eyebrows, while gasping loudly.

"THAT? YOU'RE FLYING WITH THAT!"

"Yep, I call her Green. " The green, shiny Salamance growled loudly, happy over being out off the pokéball, but then it resumed being it's normal, grumpy self. The big dragon would never commit to anyone that did not belong to the family Winter, and had been passed down for centuries. She refused to acknowledge anyone, not junior to the man she had meet 1000 years ago. Besides, she had a place in the family known as Winter, and bonded with each and every one of them. Every each one of them, ever since bonding with the man known as Alfred Winter, 1000 years ago.

"So… Where exactly are we going?" Nicole turned the map in her hands to the left, to the right, and finally turned it upside down with a troubled look on her face. Crystal, who refused to let Nicole read the map for her, quickly snatched it from her, hissing a rapid "Give me that!"

"That Salamance… it sure acts like Green…" Gold grinned at his own thought and Nicole gave him a weird look, commenting that he had probably gone insane, and that she sure did not know any other "Green". Gold ignored her with a shrug, and followed the capturer, as she was done reading the map. Silver quickly followed Gold as if he would somehow lose if he was slower. Nicole flew up in front towards Crystal, and started talking to her best friend.

"So… Crys, Amy Winehouse." Nicole concluded with a straight, skeptic face.

"Yes, I know." Crystal sighed, and Gold quickly looked at her, worried that something was wrong. Nicole shrugged indifferent.

"They tried to make her go to rehab, but she said; "No, no, no!"." Crystal gave her best friend an angry look.

"That's not funny. And she didn't die because of that." Nicole shrugged again.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I do not wish for the death of anyone. Besides, other things have happened lately." Crystal's face changed expression from "angry" to "sad" as she realized what her best friend was talking about. Gold realized this, and wanted to make her feel better. Silver realized that Nicole, too seemed sad. However, it was none of his busyness. Honestly speaking, he couldn't care less at the moment. The only thing he really looked forward too was seeing Blue again.

"What happened was horrible." Crystal stated her thoughts out loud.

"Let us forget the one that did it. I'd rather remember people worthy of remembering."

"Seconded." Crystal agreed, and looked down at the map, navigating the group once again. Gold who had sensed the sad atmosphere, decided to light things up a bit. He pretended to look at Nicole, and then spoke up.

"No skirt today? That's too bad. I happen to like skirts." Gold smirked, because he knew Nicole hated perverts. Well, all perverts but Gold, because even though it had been a while, she was used to him.

"Shut up, Gold. I LIKE wearing short skirts, so what? It's not so you perverted douche-bags can go around and drool over my legs! Besides, anyone knows you can't fly in skirts. That's, if you don't want it to fly up to your ribs." Gold's smirk grew even bigger as he commented that he'd want to see that, which quickly was followed by something that in mild language could be taken as "Be quiet". Crystal then turned towards the two much familiar people, gave the boy a glare, and the girl an eye-roll.

"Anyways," Crystal started. "We should continue straight forward."

Meanwhile, in Pallet town…

"You're late, Blue." A boy with light brown hair was patiently sitting on a rock, next to his two friends, all of them waiting for the auburn haired girl to arrive. As her red skirt was embraced by the wind, and started flapping to her right side, her friends knew the wait was over. The friends; namely Red and Yellow smiled at her, and she gave a tired grin back.

"Well, I am fashionably late. So it doesn't really count, don't you think so to Green?" The named boy didn't bother answering such a stupid question, but instead chose to release his Charizard. He already knew that she would come with some stupid excuse he wouldn't care about. Besides, he also knew that he and Blue probably wouldn't talk much more than this. What had happened a few days ago was in the beginning Green's fault, then Blue's overreaction, and finally a conflict between the two friends. Then finally, the conflict that in the beginning was all about misunderstandings, had turned into a fight that both where to proud to lose. Both Green and Blue knew that, but they where, as stated earlier, to proud to say "sorry".

"Blue…?" Her yellow eyed friend was asking for her.

"Yes, Yellow?"

"Wouldn't it had been smarter t meet up with us at One Island?" In that moment the two boys had thoughts of their own, one thought sounding like "Why didn't I think about that?" and another sounding like "Yellow is so smart…".

"Shouldn't you be grateful that I chose to have you company on the way there? Anyways," Blue shrugged and a Pokémon popped out of her Pokéball. "Let's just go!"

^/^

Thanks for reading! In the next chapter: The Kanto and Johto dexholders arrive at One Island. There they are met by Platinum and her knights… And something they sure can fly with…


	14. Chapter 14: Meetings

I haven't updated this in a very long time… It sort of stayed in the back of my documents, but I'm happy if I still have a few readers left. In the future I can't promise to update that often but I will update my stories in order (except for "Because I need you" as it is a one-shot)

DISCLAIMER: I've told you at least ten times. I'm not sayin' it AGAIN. Okay, fine. I don't own it. HAPPY!?

Tanabata chapter 14: A cold welcome.

Above One Island…

The silence was thick. Two girls, two boys. Four friends, yet… they seemed incapable of talking with each other. The silence had lasted so long, the brown haired boy started wondering if Blue was sick. She had said some short words to Yellow now and then, and flirted with Red. It was obvious that Blue had no sort of feeling for Red, but that seeing his face in shock was fun enough to keep her satisfied. The brown haired boy was… slightly jealous, but that's something he would never admit. (Okay guys… I did NOT tell you this, because if he knew… he would kill me…) honestly speaking, Green was a little frightened by Blue. It was frightening to him how mad she was at him the other day, because it only proved a thought stuck deep inside his head. The thought had been there, unnoticed for as long as they had known each other. _'She wants to change me…' _

The silence had lasted so long; the blond girl was worried over Red. There was obviously something wrong, and ever since he was sick, there had been something bothering him; she could tell. He had always been so nice and talk able, but she was still too shy to begin a conversation. Red was thinking about something else, and had not even tried to speak to her. The blond girl knew why. Red liked Misty. There was nothing she could do about it. She liked both him and Misty, and tried so hard not to be jealous. Misty was her friend, Misty had given her the friend she now called Omny, and been a crucial part of the people that helped Kanto survive when the Elite Four attacked. Misty was a kind hearted, beautiful and brave person, who would offer everything she had for the future of any region. Still there was that thought… Yellow could never seem to get rid of it. _'If only I was mature enough…' _

"HEY, GUYS!" They four silent ones flinched in unison. The friends turned to the right, where four other humans started to materialize through the clouds. Green was the first to recognize them, quick as he was. However, he did not feel the need to greet the "stupid idiot" that had decided to shout so loud their ears hurt. Red, friendly as he was, was the first to start a conversation.

"Hey, Gold! Let's talk, but first we should land…" The black haired girl, also known as: Crystal, Crys, Super Serious gal and "The Capturer" nodded in agreement. They all lowered their Pokémon for landing, while a brown haired girl that none of the Kanto dexholders had ever seen before withdrew her Pokémon. She didn't have any Pokémon to fly down with therefore; she was forced to cling to Gold's leg, while they both complained. The girl exclaimed how unpleased she was with hanging there, while the boy commented on her weight. She then punched him in the face, the second they all touched the ground. He mumbled something about how ungrateful she was, but she ignored him.

Another brown haired girl, namely Blue, smirked at them. Nicole walked towards them. She reached out her hand towards Blue with a smile on her face. (I don't know what you do where you live, but where I live shaking hands is the way to greet someone.) Blue took it with a smirk; she had just found a new victim. Time for some matchmaking for Blue, as soon they get to Fortree…

"I'm Blue, nice to meet you!"

"Same here! I'm Nicole!" The two brunettes were similar in appearance, and could probably be mistaken for siblings.

"I'm Red!"

"Ye-Yellow… Pleased to meet you…"

The brown haired girl smiled, and answered politely. Well, at least she attempted to do so. However, she was abrupt by a load noise. They all looked up at the sky while covering their ears. A big propelling vehicle floated in the sky. It decided to land right in front of them. Due to this event, and the fact that he didn't say anything, Green was forgotten, and therefore not greeted.

"A… A HELICOPTER!?" Crystal was so shocked; there was nothing else she could think of saying. Everybody started at the sky with wide eyes. Well, Silver was of course not. There were very few things that surprised him. The fact that Platinum Berlitz would fly to One Island with a helicopter, was not one of them. He hadn't known the black haired girl for long, but he knew her good enough not to be surprised by now.

The big vehicle landed, making hair and skirts flap with the air. The three companions inside straightened their clothes, began feeling nervous and started shyly eating on a bun. A staircase enfolded, and a red carpet was lying on top of it. The door opened, and two boys walked out of the helicopter, looking like they weren't used to this at all. Then behind them, in the middle, a black haired girl stood. She made the two boys look like amateurs, as she straightened her back and held her hands together in front of her. The trio walked down the stairs, and Silver gave Nicole a suspicious look. He was aware of that he was the only one who had noticed. The fact that Nicole no longer seemed surprised with such a presence as Platinum Berlitz, would never go unnoticed by Silver. At first, he had thought she seemed surprised, and then he had noticed that she quickly quit that façade, as she was sure no one was watching. Nicole noticed how Silver was staring at her, and gave him a shocked look. This did not fool him, but Silver still decided to let it go.

Meanwhile, Blue and Yellow jumped straight to Platinum, who surprisingly accepted the sudden embrace, with a shocked look spreading over her face. As their arms grabbed her back, Platinum felt tears welling up in her eyes. Thanks to Diamond, and to her seniors hugging her know, she was aware once again where she belonged. She was just like these two girls, they were also chosen, and they had probably had the same second thoughts as her before. They were so different from her, yet so similar. She was one of them. One of the thirteen Pokédexholders. Yet… Yet, she was so sure she wasn't good enough; she just couldn't see how she ended up where she was. Why was she, Platinum Berlitz, one of the pokédexholders? Why did she still care what people thought about her? She did care. If she hadn't cared so much, she would never have joined that super contest in Hearthome city. Sometimes, the heiress of the Berlitz was even afraid of what people thought about her looks. The girl had been scared of her own sudden thoughts, and asked her mother for advice.

_"__Oh dear… Darling, Platina…" _

_She had been so afraid. That there was something wrong with her. Platinum would never be able to live with being weird, or too different. She had been terrified of what her own mother would say, and looked away. She had felt tears streaming down her cheeks, as she tried to believe she was just as normal as anyone else._

_"_Dear? Platina…? Honey?"__

_Platinum did nothing at that point. She had been sitting beside her mother, on her familiar bed, staring at her own legs with absent eyes._

_"_Honey, look at me."__

_At this point she wished so hard that she had never asked her mother about this. There was no way her mother had ever felt this way. Platina knew it so strong. She was alone. It was the same kind of feeling she had when her road had split with her best friends, and she was alone for the first time in years. She had wished they were there. Diamond and Pearl, her best friends, should have been there, whipping away her tears, embracing her, and telling her that she was wrong. That's what she wished, but they weren't there. She was alone, in her room, with her mother, while tears was wetting down her lap, and now she had to look up at her mother, and show those horrible tears. As she did, her mother put her hands around her cheekbones and looked straight into her eyes with a serious look._

_"_Platina, I love you. Your father loves you, and so does your friends, Diamond and Pearl. You are the prettiest, most beautiful person in the world to us. We will all be here to help and support you; you are the most amazing person we know. You can share anything with us, and everyone feels like this sometimes. I used to feel just like that, when I was your age… In fact, I still feel like that sometimes. Just remember that it's not true, and we are always here for you."__

As the two girls let go of the heiress, Platinum blinked away the tears, and remembered what Diamond had told her just before they left. She remembered every word he had said, each word, and each letter, all so full of… of what? _Love…? _No, that can't be…

"Hey, Plat! What's up?" The black haired boy smiled at the sight of the young girl, and how troubled she seemed after hearing his voice.

"Please don't call me that." She said, rather annoyed at his habit of nicknames.

"Whaaaaat? C'mon! Why not?" The lady seemed to be unsure how to continue.

"It… It sounds like… like…"

"Like what?"

"Like… flat…"

As "The breeder" and the lady continued speaking, two siblings had a "touching" reunion.

"Sis, hey."

"Silver! How have you been? It's been a while!" The red haired brother was simply standing there, planning to have a plain, regular, nice conversation with his sister. Instead, his loved one chose to surprise him once again, jumping towards him, wrapping her arm around his back. She knew she had to let go. If she didn't, Silver would understand. Silver can never understand. Blue wouldn't let him. She had sworn not to worry him, ever since that day. The tears had flooded down his cheeks. It was a shock she had never felt before, and ever since, she had sworn to make sure another tear wouldn't fall. Therefore, worrying him with her problems was not discussable. Blue wouldn't let Silver think she was seriously hurt. Slowly, unwillingly, she let go of her brother.

_'Act normal.' _ She told herself.

_'Act normal, just… act normal.' _

Meanwhile, the confident girl started approaching the heiress of the Berlitz family. Greeting the two boys was already done, and the only person left was Platinum.

"Hi!" She stretched out her arm towards the other girl, with a smile that could only show warm feelings, and happiness through life.

"Nicole Winter, pleased to meet you!" Once again, the heiress was unsure what to do. A nervous feeling came creeping up again. She was not used to such a warm and casual treatment. She usually didn't meet with people, and when she did, it was at one of those formalities her family forced her into. Okay, that's not entirely true. Platina was never forced to attend, she thought it was important to join the social game once in awhile, if not for anything else then, because you don't want to make enemies. However, none of the people she meets at the formalities where this warm and welcoming as her fellow Pokédexholders. The other rich people where all cold like ice, and the fake smile they always had on didn't fool her. She had asked her dad, and he had simply said something about jealousy. She still wasn't sure what he meant with that, however.

"Grandpapa says I have no reason to tell my name to mere… I mean; Platinum Berlitz." That was close… Platina never meant to be rude. Instead, she wanted to know what to address the other girl to. This was hard, since the girl started violently laughing at her. She laughed a lot.

"What's so amusing, may I ask?" Nicole attempted to straighten herself, and coughed a little, before responding.

"No, no… It's nothing. You remind me of someone I once knew." Her look became slightly empty, as she glanced down at the ground for a minute.

"So… Miss Winter?" Platina said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, eh… Just call me Nicole."  
>"Miss Nicole…?" The heiress tried, uncomfortable with using mere first names to address her senior.<p>

"Nicole." The brown haired girl said with a nod.

"… Senior Nicole?"

"You'd see me as a Senior…? Even though I'm not a dexholder…?" Nicole was touched by this event. It seemed silly, but sometimes she wished she was a dexholder, just like her friends. She had heard so many stories, and wished sometimes she could go on adventures, too.

"Senior Nicole it is. You may call me Platina." This warmed Nicole. Platina was different. Not that different, but she tried to change. It was clear that Platina was trying to be polite, and change her ways.

"Really? Cool." The two girls didn't get a long time to talk. It didn't take long for Blue to make her voice heard when she really wanted to. In only a couple of seconds, everyone was gathered around her in a circle, she herself in the middle, with a map in her hands. Whenever Blue chose to speak, everyone was bound to listen.

"Okay, so we're currently at One Island. Everyone knows that, right?" Everyone nodded, as Blue continued.

"So we're going to Fortree city, in the Hoenn region. Everyone knows that. So we cross the sea with this… _helicopter._ However, there is no place for everyone, therefore, Nicole will fly there on… whatever Pokémon she has, and hold the map to guide us. Does everyone think this is okay?" Eleven dexholders nodded in unison, as Crystal and Gold seemed more anxious. They looked at each other with troubled looks, both aware of what the others did not expect.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Blue asked Nicole as the big group started scattering. Nicole smiled at her senior, and nodded slowly.

"I mean, flying all alone with nothing to do and all. Because someone else can fly there really, we have really strong, kind Pokémon trainers in this group." Nicole smiled at her new friend's unsuspected concern, and walked up next to the helicopter.

"That's really kind of you, Blue. But I can assure you, I'll be fine, and I'm not alone. I have my old friend here, you see." Nicole paused to release Green out of her Pokéball, and the big Salamance growled loudly, making everyone turn around with shocked faces. This, Nicole noticed, and raised her voice in order for everyone to hear.

"Now, I know there's a lot of great Pokémon trainers in this group, and Red and Green are indeed very famous, but… Well, this here girl has a little attitude. She just won't accept anyone without the name Winter." Nicole blushed a little, feeling a little bit embarrassed over her dragons behavior. However, Blue didn't listen anymore; she has already started her examination of the big dragon. Her eyes widened and she started talking to herself.

"My, my… You evolved a long time ago, didn't you? You sure are big…" Blue clenched down, and put her hand on the dragon's right leg. This action would soon be proven a mistake, however, since the big dragon known as Green tried to flame her alive. Blue quickly dodged and jumped back.

"Green! Behave!" Nicole said with a troubled look. She was about to scold the old dragon, but Blue stopped her. She smiled, but shock was still written all over her face.

"I see what you mean… Well, here's the map." She handed it over to Nicole, and then smirked. "It's really like Green." She laughed loudly.

Silver glared at the dragon, as if he wanted to kill it. The other boy, also named Green, muttered a tired; "Pesky woman…" directing Silver's glare detector towards him instead. Blue looked at the two boys, and sighed loudly. She turned back around again, and smiled at Nicole.

"Good luck." She said, before leaving towards the others. The Pokédexholders moved their crowd closer and closer to the helicopter, and in the end, Crys was the last one not inside. Gold waited for her at the door, as Nicole gave her a confused look. Crystal answered it with a worried look.

"Nicole…" She started slowly. "Don't screw up." The brown haired girl sneezed loudly, asking her best friend who she thought she was. The black haired girl gave her best friend a last skeptical look, before entering the helicopter.

When Crystal entered the helicopter, she was first surprised at how luxurious it was, but then surprised about how her friends had decided to place themselves. On the right part of the seats, there was Blue and Green in front, she realized with a confused look. Behind them, there was a glaring Silver, and an uncomfortable Pearl. In the back, there was Diamond and Platina, shyly smiling at each other. Crystal shoke her head, wondering about the choices her friends had made.

_"I thought Blue and Green where fighting? I can see why Red and Yellow ended up beside each other, but Silver and Pearl? That's weird…"_

Crystal counted her friends again and realized whom she would have to sit next to, should she decide to sit next to someone. Two amber colored eyes stared into hers in anticipation, a smile spread across his lips. Gold. He waved his hand at her and pointed excitingly at the seat next to him. Crystal felt her lips starting to spread across her face, but then stopped herself. It didn't matter how contagious Gold's smile was, she would not show it, and in fact she wasn't going to pay him any attention at all. He was Gold and she was Crystal. He was silly, she was serious. He was sitting alone and so she would too, she decided and sat down in the seat behind him. The seat next to Gold stayed empty, much to Gold's dismay and disappointment.

Pearl stared out the window and watched the helicopter slowly rise from the ground. Trying to avoid the awkwardness of sitting next to Silver, he watched the gravels fly through the air. He hadn't actually talked that much to Silver at all and when he did it was on dexholder holidays like these. Summed up, their vocabulary was pretty much limited to "Hello" and "Can you pass the butter?".

After one or two hours Crystal fell asleep and when she did Gold snuck back into the seat behind him. He placed her sleeping head on his shoulder and smirked, getting an eye-roll from Silver.

The dark clouds started gathering in the skies and the flight hours flew by.

I hope you're satisfied with this for now, most of it was written like two years ago… Anyways, please review! =) 3 / Yuko


End file.
